


Fairy Tail Reader and Gen One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, One-Shot, Past Child Abuse, Reader-Insert, Reader-freeform, Recovery, Self-Harm, Torture, implied rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one shots for Fairy Tail, just check them out. Reader inserts and you can request your own or gen one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requests

For requests, just ask. Any character, any story any preference, any character, male or female. I'm also doing ships so do what ever you want and it will take about 3 days, probably less, to get out. Also each fanfic will be 2,000+ words.

Name:  
Character you want:  
Powers: (if you want)  
Story: (if you don't have one, I got you)

I can make any number of stories for you, I will happily do it!

also, I do Gen requests.

Vote and comment!


	2. Bickslow x Reader:Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute insert of Bickslow and Reader, lots of flashbacks! Bickslow is a little OOC here, but part of story and italics is flashback and bold is singing. The song is Lyras song from when they go to the Celstial World.

"So, what's new with you?" Mira asks me. We are sitting at the bar and waiting for Elfman and Lissana to get back from their job. I joined the guild about 6 months ago and I'm a (element)  Dragon Slayer. When I joined I was going through a bad time. No one knew I was even there except for Master, Mira and Bickslow but they don't know how I got there. I decided not to tell them, I didn't want to cause trouble. I had no money, no home and no friends. A guild member, Bickslow, found me in an alley way in a nearby city. I got mugged there by some gang members and I was too weak to fight them off. It was pretty embarrassing to be a Dragon Slayer and not being able to fight off a measly gang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was cold and I couldn't see very well at the moment. My vision was blurred in one eye by a dark red. The snow fell softly around me as I reached up and there seemed to be a gash on the side of my head. This was it. I leaned back onto the gravelly wall and the ground crunched under my movement. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. My body was covered in gashes and bruises and I'm sure my arm was broken. My head slumped forward and tears started to flow down my face as I realized how pathetic I was. My dragon, Ambrose would be so disgusted in me. I was disgusted in myself. A(n) (element) Dragon Slayer and I was dying, from a measly gang. I watched as a drop of blood hit the floor. My blood. A beautiful dark spot formed where the blood spattered in the snow._

_So clean, so fresh, so pretty. I forced myself to look at the sky and I see the dark abyss from which white snowflakes were falling. I smile and I feel my lip crack open. My eyes start to drift close and I could feel my body become number. Then I heard the soft crunch of the snow. I turn my head slowly and I see a darkened figure. They walked timidly towards me. I think I spoke but I'm not sure. I felt my lips move and they came running. The last thing I remember is seeing two glowing green eyes._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came to the next day, Bickslow was sitting next to me, snoring away in his chair. Obviously I didn't know him at first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I cracked my eyes open a tiny bit and I was met by a bright light. I immediately sat up and took in my surroundings. I look down to see my chest covered in bandages and my anxiety spiked. I looked over to see a heart monitor and to the other side was a very tall man with a knights helmet and purple outfit on. He was surrounded by five totem like dolls. I shrieked and fell back off the bed. As I fell I saw the guy quickly stand up and reach for me. My arms reached out to grab his but I somehow accidentally hit something hard. I hit the floor and I looked up and there was the man looking over with a worried expression on his face but his mask was gone. Something about him was familiar._

_"Hey, you okay?" He asks me as he grabs my hand and pulls me up._

_"I'm fine. I'm (name). You?" I say politely but I was still cautious._

_"I'm good, I'm Bickslow. I found you in the alleyway, you looked almost dead. I brought you to the Fairy Tail guild hall." He says as he helps me up on the bed._

_"Bickslow, Bickslow!" The dolls chanted as they floated around him._

_"But I think the person who saved me had green eyes, you have red." I say and point to his face. He looks confused for a second then his eyes widened in surprise. He starts scrambling around the floor then grabs his mask and quickly puts it on._

_"I'm sorry, I used my soul magic to help pick up your body and bring it to the guild hall without jostling your injuries more." He said quickly._

_"Oh, I like your eyes."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was confused and I asked about his powers. After he explained his powers and the dolls. The dolls were his 'babies' and others didn't seem to like them but I thought they were adorable. We kept talking but I remember all I wanted to do was stare into his eyes but I sadly couldn't see them. I remember that was the first time I ever felt safe in a long time.

"(Name)?" Mira pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yea, I'm good, you?" I say and I smile lightly at her. All she did was giggle.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Oh, nothing. I know we are waiting for Elfman and Lissana, but..." She says and smiles at me again.

"But what?" I asked intrigued.

"I know you are aiming for a certain somebody. Bickslow?" She says and giggles a little bit more. My face immediately glows red.

"What are you talking about, I'm not waiting for Bickslow, why would you say that?" I ask quickly. She only shakes her head a little bit and walks away. I get up and grab my hood and turn to leave but I run into something. I look up and there's Elfman.

"Hey, Elfman, sorry about that." I say and wave up at him.

"It's okay, it takes a REAL MAN to apologize." He says as he smiles down. "Where you headed off to?" He asks me.

"Just somewhere." I say and smile sweetly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I look up at the stars. It was beautiful out tonight, like nothing I have seen before. There was this small cliff hanging over Magnolia with this huge cherry blossom tree. The tree was sadly dead now as it was winter but I knew the good that would come soon. It was only a few days that I have been at the guild but it was nice to get away for a little bit sometimes._

_"Hey (Name)!" I hear someone yell behind me and I get up immediately into a battle position._

_"Hey! It's just me." I look and I see Bickslow approaching, not wearing his mask. I settle down and I sit. I look at Bickslow and pat the ground next to me. He smiles widely with his tongue hanging out and rushes over._

_"Yeah!" I giggle a bit at his eccentric-ness._

_"Why aren't you wearing your mask?" I ask him as I turn my head to look at him. He rubs the back of his head and blushes while smiling sheepishly._

_"Uh, the first time we met, you said you liked my eyes so I didn't wear it here." He turns his head away a little bit as he says this._

_"Why do you wear it all the time?" I ask. He glances at me again and looks down._

_"I can't control it around people. I can feel the power coming up and I can't stop it." He says._

_"Then why are you not wearing it now?" I question._

_"I can't really explain it but, I just know I can. I don't feel the power being unstable around you. I feel in control. I know, I am in control." He says and gives a light smile._

_"I'm glad I make you feel that way." I say and I scoot closer. "Can I ask what's behind the story?" I say before I think. I quickly throw my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to ask that, that seems pushy." He just shakes his head._

_"Don't worry about it, I can tell you. When I was younger, some boys were picking on me because of my babies and I was so mad and I felt this power come up." He turns and looks at me sadly, I see a distant look in his eyes._

_"You don't have to tell me if it makes you sad." I say and rest my hand on his arm._

_"I want to tell you, honestly no one has asked me." That surprised me, how could no one ask?  
He continues, "And well, I looked this one kid in the eyes and I felt this power and I lifted him up in the air and when I realized what I was doing, I dropped him quickly. Everyone started yelling at me and I ran. I couldn't be there anymore." A lone tear slides down his face and I wiped it away._

_"Where are your 'babies' now?" He blushes deeper and lets out a small chuckle. I wonder what's going through his head?_

_"Oh, I j-just left them at the guild hall for now. I just really wanted to come see you." He says softly._

_"I wanted to see you too." I say as I gaze into his beautiful eyes. He suddenly turns his head back to the city and I look out too. I lay my head on his shoulder and I feel myself grow tired. I shiver slightly from the cold snow beneath us_ _and as my eyes fall shut I feel a warmth around me. The last thing I hear is,_

_"Goodnight (Name)."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk out to the cliff over Magnolia and sit down. Bickslow and me always meet here, it's an unspoken rule. I start to mess with my magic. Bickslow said he would help me grow with it. He doesn't know how to use it but is helping me train, I am better then when I first came to the guild.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was two weeks since I have been here and I have made amazing progress. Natsu and Gajeel had talked to me about being a Dragon Slayer and helped me sometimes but I especially felt better when Bickslow was there. Ezra had taught me some fighting techniques and I felt much more confident. I was currently residing with Mira until I could get a place of my own. Right now, me and Bickslow were training._

_"Okay, again!" Bickslow yells. I throw another attack at him and he staggers  back a little bit. I throw my arms up in the air and I run towards him while laughing loudly. I did it! I made him move!_

_"You did it!" He yells and runs at me. We meet halfway and he picks me up by the waist. We twist around and I hug him. I know he wasn't hurt but I was able to do something! He put me down and we high-five. He looked at me for a second before he picked me up a second time and twirled me again. Since it was unexpected I held on extra tightly until we stopped._

_"Why did you spin me again?" I ask as he puts me down. He grabs my hands and jumps a little bit._

_"I'm just so excited for you! I know how much it means to you and I'm so glad I could help!" His smile looks like he is going to split his face in half. I remember a saying, surround yourself with people who are more excited about your birthday then you. I smile and I hug him fiercely. A tear escapes my eye and he must have noticed because he immediately stops smiling and looks at me with concern. He lifts his mask and lifts my chin with his finger._

_"Hey, don't cry, you are to pretty to cry. What's wrong?" He says. I laugh loudly, surprising him._

_"Nothing is wrong! That's it! I'm so happy!" He wipes my tear away and smiles at me again._

_"Why don't we go get some food?" He asks me._

_"Yes! I'm starved." I say loudly. He grabs my hand and we race off to town._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I sat under the tree I remember the first time he came back from a job...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I wait nervously at the entrance to the guild hall._

_"(Name), what are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Natsu yells from behind me._

_"I'm waiting for Bickslow. He said he would be back in two days but it has been a week!" I yell back through the snow. There is a blizzard right now and I wanted to see Bickslow. I have been waiting here every day for hours._

_"For once, I agree with Natsu, you should go inside." Gray comes up next to me, unfazed by the weather. His eyes widen as he sees the glare I give him._

_"What if he's hurt, Gray? What then? He helped me when I needed him. I want to be right there when he needs me." I say and turn back to the road. Gray and Natsu go to protest but that's when I hear a noise down the road. I start sprinting and I hear footsteps behind me. I know they only want me safe but I have to know if Bickslow is alright. I turn around the bend and there he is. The rest of the Thunder Legion is with him and they are all in rough shape. I see Bickslow and he sticks his tongue out a little bit and yells to me._

_"Did you miss me?" If it's even possible, I run faster and I jump on him I hold on for dear life even as we fall to the ground. He laughs as he stands back up, still holding me. He winces a little bit. I immediately let go and grab his arm, dragging him to the guild hall. The others seem to be in shock by my affection towards Bickslow but I don't care. I need Wendy to look over him right now. I feel him tug me back and I twirl into his arms, immediately making my cheeks heat up._

_"I'm going to be fine, are you okay?" Bickslow says to me  as he bends down a little and looks me over._

_"I'm fine, I need to get you to Wendy." Instead of walking to the guild hall, he wraps me in his arms and holds me to his chest. I stand there stiff until I relax against him and hold onto him tightly._

_"It's been way too long.." I say to him and smile, curling into the warmth._

_"I'm sorry." He says and he holds me tighter while he lifts his mask a little bit, just enough for me to see his eyes._

_"It's okay, it not your fault. I just missed you." I say as I stare into his eyes once more._

_"Race you to the guild hall?" He says while he laughs loudly. There's my Bickslow, always laughing. Before I could reply I was already running there while hearing a loud yell behind me. All I do was laugh loudly and run faster._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt a hand on my should and I spun around to a sight that shocked me. There was Bickslow, but he was in a suit, wearing no mask and holding some roses. His face was a bright red. Before he could speak, I hugged him. I then also noticed Lyra 20 feet away and she started to sing softly. I looked back at Bickslow slightly confused.

 **Words are born into air  
** And quickly fade out in the wind  
But they find their way inside you  
Where they live forevermore...

"(Name).." He said softly to me. I look up at him and stepped back. "Um, I wanted to say something. Ever since we met, I felt in control. I felt something special. Something I never felt before. Look at the roses, tell me what you see." I look down and see red, lavender and yellow roses with red tips.

 **When the sky's are dark and full of rain  
** Look inside your heart  
The light, so warm will come and glow  
Shining just like the sun...

"Red roses are love, yellow with red tips are falling in love and this," he picks out the Lavender rose from the bunch and lay the rest down on the ground and he gives me the lavender rose, "resembles love at first sight. I choose these out specifically because I feel all these things for you and I hope you feel the same. You have become so strong and beautiful and I never want you to cry from sadness again. I love you with all my heart. Please accept this token of my love." My eyes fill with tears.

 **You can see, just how much you've grown  
** How strong you are...  
A love will open up to you  
And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words..

I jumped into his arms and he stumbled a bit but then he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up into his beautiful enchanting eyes and my hand went to his cheek and his eyes widened.

"Oh crap, did I do this right? I asked Gray and Natsu for help and then I asked Mira how to tell you and the Lucy and she let me borrow Lyra to si-" I cut him off by pressing my lips firmly to his. His eyes drifted close and held tighter. I pulled away and all I could see was his gorgeous.

"So that means you like me back?" He asks me confused. I chuckled a little bit.

"Of course, I love you too." He gives a full-blown smile and pumps his fist in the air.

"Awesome!" He yells loudly. He turned around and looked at the guild hall and the group standing by the door.

"I did it!" He yelled again. All I could do was giggle and pull him in for another kiss. I could hear Lyra softly in the back ground. What I didn't see was the cherry blossom bud on the tree, coming out after the long winter but it was a beautiful winter.


	3. Gajeel x Reader:Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader insert with Gajeel, fluffy and some comedy too it. Reader is kidnapped by Gajeel's old guild.

"You sure you are going to be okay? I could go with you." Gajeel says as he releases me from a hug. I pat his cheek and nod.

"I will be fine, just take care of yourself. Also don't fight with Natsu too much, ok? I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." I give him a quick kiss and run down the main road. I look back and wave fiercely and he waves back. I turn around and walk swiftly towards the train station. It was going to be a 2 day job in Oak Town. It was just some bandit group that would be easy for a(n) (element) Mage to do. It was supposed to be worth 10,000 jewel so it wasn't the best price but I got a rent to pay so it will have to do.

Gajeel and I have been going out for a while now. We met at Phantom Lord, well, I wasn't part of their group but when Fairy Tail attacked I met him there and he was hurt so I helped him. I can't do support magic but I helped wrap him up as best as I could. I didn't know he was part of the other guild but I was happy to help him at least. He later joined Fairy Tail and we met again and we got to talking then started dating soon after. The rest of the guild know we are dating but we aren't super open about it.

I break away from my thoughts as I hear the train whistle and I race to the platform. I jump on and pass my ticket to the conductor. I quickly take my seat and looked out the window. It was a bit aways but not far enough to to take a nap so I open my book and start reading.

Before I know it, the train stops and announces we arrived in Oak Town. As I get off the train, I hear a pinging noise. I open my bag and start to look around. I find a card with Gajeel's face on it with the word 'call'. I shake my head slightly and move into a quieter section of the station as I put my fingers to my head I say,

"Really, Gajeel? You are using Cana's cards and Warren's powers?" I say.

"Just making sure you are ok." I hear Gajeel's voice echo in my head.

"I'm fine, now let Warren and Cana get back to their other things. Love you." I say as I put the card back.

\------------------------------

Other P.O.V.

"So is she coming here?" The tall man asks.

"She is, she took the bait, sir. She should be coming here soon for the fake job request."  A man with purple glasses replies.

"Good, I want to see Gajeel soon."

\--------------------

Reader P.O.V

As it turns to dusk I move to get into position. The gang was supposed to be around here. I walk around the streets and there is no one in sight. I eventually turn into an alley way and someone is laying on the ground. I run over quickly, they might have been attacked by the gang. I get down on my knees and roll them over. It was a tall, dark-skinned male with glasses and one lens seemed to be broken. Before I could check for injuries, his eyes snap open and he smirks before opening his mouth and everything goes dark.

\-------------------------

I regain consciousness on a hard surface. It was dark but I could see well enough that I was locked in a small room. Noticing my predicament immediately that I was captured, I try to conjure a small piece of magic but it didn't seem like I could. Startled, I look behind me and my arms are held together by a rubber like substance, this must have been what was nullifying my magic. This couldn't be any simple gang, they don't have this type of material. I sigh and sit there for a while, waiting for my captors to walk through the door. While I waited, I went over my own injuries. I seemed fine but the man in the alley must have used an attack that made me become unconscious. Then, the door opens.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I ask calmly, assessing the people in front of me. There was the man from the alley just smirking at me. Then, there was another man standing next to him, that must be the leader. He had a really weird mustache and slicked back, black hair.

"Ah, you're awake. Let's cut to the chase. I'm the leader of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla and I need something from you." He says clasping his hands together.

"Why would I do anything for you?" I yell loudly at him. He only smiles wider.

"Taylor! Come here." He says as he turns his head to the door. A girl in a purple dress walks into the room.

"Yes, Master?" She asks.

"Do it." He says. She bows and walks over to me and I start to scramble away as she reaches her hands out.

"Get away from me! What are you doing?" I kick out at her and try to get farther until I find myself cornered.

"I just need some leverage." The creepy man says. She puts her hand on my leg and I feel a burning pain. I scream loudly and Porla just chuckles. She finally lets go and leaves the room silently.

"What, d-did you do t-to me?" I ask quietly. My leg feels like it is being burnt and when I look down, it looks like a big purple web.

"Oh, just a simple poison spell. I need you to do something for me and all the pain can go away." He says and walks closer.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"Get Gajeel to come back." He says simply.

"What?! No!" I reply quickly. I know how much Gajeel hates them.

"I think you will want to, because the pain will only increase and eventually reach your heart and kill you. Bring Gajeel back and we give you the antidote." The dark-skinned man comes closer and the other man spins to leave.

"Oh, and don't think you can tell him about the poison, if you do, the poison speeds up by three times and kill you in two hours. You have 3 days to get him back here.

"I would rather die, I would never put him through that torture again." I spit out at him.

"You have time to think." He says and walks out the door and it closes with a loud bang. The other man opens his mouth again and I hear a loud sound before blackness takes over again.

 -------------------------

When I wake up again, I'm screaming. Or at least, I think I am. I don't even know anymore. The pain lessens for a second so I take in my surroundings. I'm in a forest type area and there seems to be a note attached to my ankle. It reads,

 _(Name),_  
_Remember our deal. Or you can start writing your will._  
_~Master Jose Porla_

I throw it on the ground and I get up. I almost fall down because of the pain that runs through me. As my head clears a bit, I see the trees more clearly. They have all kinds of marks and my mouth immediately falls into a frown. This is the training area, right next to the guild hall, how did they get this close and no one noticed? I had to go to the guild hall, pretend nothing is wrong and find a solution without Gajeel figuring this out. I can't make him go back.

I guess, I'm going to, oh god. I have to die. A lone tear falls down my face but I just wipe it away as another pain runs through my body. I have to say goodbye, I could live and tell him to go back but he would never do it and I could never do that to him. I lift my head up and walk towards the guild hall. I need a drink.

"GAJEEL!" I yell out to the guild hall and 20 seconds later the door slams open and he comes running out as he pulls me into a hug and I hide a wince from the pain.

"Hey sweetheart, how did it go?" He asks me, staring down at my face.

"It was okay, not to bad." I smile and lie straight through my teeth. I hate lying to him but this has come so fast and I need to fight. For Gajeel's sake. We walk inside as pain goes in waves through my body the whole time. As we sit down at a table I pick up a mug and hold it high above my head.

"You have all been amazing, Fairy Tail!" I yell and I hear laughter and people clinking mugs as I drown the pain, even for a little while. I talk with Erza, Natsu and Gray, I drink with Cana and I talk about stories with Levy. Everything seems perfect. As I sit with Gray, I look to the other side of the room and see Gajeel looking at me. He looks worried but I just flash him a quick smile and he turns back to Elfman.

After we were done all hanging out, me and Gajeel head home. I lie in our bed with my eyes closed. I can't stop thinking about what is too come. Gajeel walks into the bedroom and as soon as he lay down I snuggle into his chest. A couple tears escape my eyes as I know this might be the last time I see him. I know I have to leave, I can't let him find a body, there can't be, it will tear him apart.

"Hey, (Name). Are you okay?." He asks worriedly.

"I'm fine Gajeel, never better." I say as I smile at him. With that he looks at me quizzically but just turns around and shuts the light off. When he turns back around I hold on for dear life. I can't let him go, I don't want to, but I have to.

"If you can't tell me now, I know you have your own reasons. I love you." He says softly and with that, he kisses my head and drifts off too sleep. I stay awake for hours but was finally able to sleep through the pain.

 

I wake up cold and I instantly notice that Gajeel's is gone. I can't sense any other people in the apartment so that means he is gone. One other thing I do notice is that I don't feel any more pain. I look down at my leg and it looks fine. How did this happen? I quickly change and grab my bag and set out for the guild hall. I run as fast as my legs can carry me and I burst through the doors and everyone stares at me sadly.

"Natsu!" I yell, "Where is Gajeel?" I walk up to him and pull him up by his scarf. I was expecting him to pretest or hit me but all he did was hug me.

"Why would you keep something from us?" He asks. I was beyond confused. Why did everyone look sad? Where was Gajeel and why was Natsu HUGGING me? I push him away and ask him, "What do you mean?"

"You mean Gajeel didn't tell you? He left. He went to Phantom Lord to beat Jose." Natsu says. I felt my heart break.

"Why would he do that?" I ask, tears in my eyes.

"The note, we went out to train in the woods and there was a note from the Master of Phantom Lord. Addressed to you. We told Gajeel and he left. What did Phantom Lord want?" He asks, gripping my shoulders. I shake my head and twist out his arms running to the door. I have to see Gajeel, I have to make sure he is safe.

"(Name)! You can't go, he forbid it." Natsu says looking down.

"Oh, he can go eat it. When I find him, he's going to be in a lot of trouble." I say and go to run out the door but I was pushed back forcefully.

"Hey! What's going on?" I look back and glare at the guild.

"I told you, he forbid it." Natsu says and Freed steps forward.

"I had to put an enchantment up. He threatened us that if we let you follow him he is going to crush us. Literally." Freed says with a stern look on his face. I spin around and sit on the floor in front of the door.

"Uh, (Name)? What are you doing?" Lucy asks from behind me.

"I'm waiting for him." I say simply.

"I'm front of the door?" She asks.

"Yep, if I can't leave neither can you." I say and I stare down the road. Why did no one go with him? As I wait, I try and use Levy's pen to rewrite the enchantment but it isn't working and I could be making it worse. I eventually move to a table and lay down on top of it as it becomes night. I don't care if everyone else is weirded out but I want to see Gajeel right away. Before I know it, I fall asleep.

 -------------------------

When I come to, it is warm, and soft, nothing like the table. I open my eyes slowly and see that it is still night. I feel something around my waist but it seems slightly furry, so I turn over, expecting to see Gajeel but instead I am looking at Happy's face and his tail is on my arm. I immediately become alert and I see Happy next to me and Natsu's legs on the bed with his body on the floor and Gray half way off the foot of the bed.

"Natsu! Gray!" I yell.

"Ahh! What!" They both shoot up and they look at me, eyes wide and hair messier then usual, they look really mad and disgruntled.

"Why are you mad at me? What are doing in our apartment?!" They both seem to wake up a bit and look at each other then back at me.

"Well you see, you fell asleep at the guild hall and Gajeel told us to look after you before he left so we took down the enchantment and brought you back here. And we fell asleep. Our houses are to far away so we just decided to sleep here. Nice place by the way." Natsu said while stretching.

"Do you have any fish here?" Happy says looking excitedly at me.

"No, Happy but do any of you realize what Gajeel will do to you once he finds out you slept here, in the same room?" Gray's and Natsu's eyes become the size of saucers as they picture what he will do.

"I d-don't think it will be a problem, (Name), you worry too much." Gray replies. I look over at Natsu and he's holding up a picture of us. Me and Gajeel are both making funny faces.

"Why don't we get to see this side of him? He seems nice and won't pummel me." Natsu says. I roll my eyes and get up to grab the picture. I sit down on the bed and look at it sadly.

"When is he coming back Natsu?" I ask sadly.

"Tomorrow I think, why?" He asks.

"I lied to him. He will be so mad at me. I didn't mean to hurt him. I was going to leave tonight." I stand up, tears in my eyes. There was a couple moments of silence then Gray spoke up.

"But you would have hurt him, he told you about his dragon, Metalicana. Metalicana left him, never said a thing, just left. Every time Natsu mentions Igneel, he gets so mad. Were you expecting to be able to just leave and expect him not to come after you? Unlike Metalicana, he knows how you felt about him. He knows that you loved him with everything you have so he knows there must be something fishy so he would look for you. For the rest of his life." Gray says to me. I look down and I wipe my eyes. How could I have been so stupid and I know he will be fine. I stand up again and I go over and hug Gray and sob into his shoulder.

"I just wanted him safe. I want him safe now." Gray pats my back and lays me back on the bed. "Go back to sleep (Name). We will wake you up in the morning." I only nod and close my eyes. I hear some murmuring but I drift off soon after. When I wake again I feel an arm go around me and the shuffling of clothes.

"Gajeel? Is that you?" I ask.

"Yea, it's me." He replies. I smile and I feel the bed dip as he pulls me closer to him and he snuggles his face in my hair.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asks and I stiffen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you go back and I couldn't say anything about the poison. I'm sorry." I push my face deeper into his bare chest and he tightens his grip around me as I start to sob quietly.

"It's ok, (Name). I'm not mad, I understand why you did it, but please try to tell me if there is another way if you can. Besides, without you, how else would I stay warm, you are like a personal space heater." He chuckles and I feel the vibrations from his chest. I pull my face away and look at him. There is no doubt that I love this man with all my heart.

"Thank you Gajeel, I'm glad you understand." I reply.

"It's okay. Always is." He replies and kisses me fiercely. As I reach my arms around his neck, I crawl on top of him and put my knees on either side of him. As he grabs the edge of my shirt, I hear three girlish shrieks and I go flying off the bed onto the floor. I pop up over the side and I see Gray, Happy and Natsu in a pile at the foot of the bed. I forgot they were here!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Gajeel yells at them and he stands up quickly.

"You told us to protect her! We brought her back! We didn't know you guys were goi-" Natsu was cut off by a face full of Iron Fist. All I did was giggle as I hear Gajeel yelling at them and chasing them out of the apartment.


	4. Natsu x Reader:Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader insert with Natsu and they are in secret relationship.

 

"Hey, I'm glad we could meet again tonight." I say as I put my hands behind his head. Natsu just grins at me and rests his hands on my waist.

"I am too." He says and his head dips down to meet my lips. I meet him halfway and his grip tightens on me. After a short kiss, I pull away and look in his eyes.

"I wish we didn't have to meet like this." He frowns as I say this.

"Me too, but if we did meet 'openly' you would be in a lot of trouble." I frown along with him. Natsu and I have been going out for a year and are engaged actually but it has been a secret because my family is high-class and they want me to marry this other man so my family can inherit their money. Obviously, I was not okay with this since I am not very open to manipulating people and I am in love with someone else. Natsu has to keep it a secret also because Fairy Tail is a big guild and news spreads fast and if word gets out that I'm engaged to another man, my parents would make me come home and they aren't the best parents. I was badly hurt the first time they tried to get me back home and that's why I am so against going back now. When I told Natsu the reason, he told me that was like the way his friend, Lucy, was with her dad.

"Yeah but I want to be able to go on regular dates and everything." I say and he smiles largely.

"Don't worry, (Name). We will be able to one day." He says as we sit down on the bench. It was midnight at the moment and we were at the park near my apartment. I lean my head on his shoulder as we look at the stars above us.

"You know I love you, right Natsu?" I ask him.

"Of course I do, and I love you too." He says and leaning his head into a kiss once again.

\---------------------

"Hey, where's Natsu disappearing off to?" Grays asks Erza and Lucy while he sits down. At the front of the room, Natsu slips out the door silently.

"That is my question exactly. He does tend to disappear a lot and it is very strange." Erza replies while staring at where he just left.

"Yeah, and why didn't he bring you, Happy?" Lucy says, staring quizzically at the blue cat. Gray's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion when he notices Happy sitting there.

"That is definitely weird." Gray says while glancing again at the door.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Lucy asks.

"No, it might not be very wise to interfere." Erza says quickly.

"Erza, do you know something?" Gray asks her, leaning forward.

"I know of something." She says.

"What is it?" Lucy questions, eyes wide with excitement.

"Okay, but it cannot leave this table." She says while glaring at the others. There was a chorus of promises before she continued. "I was talking with Gajeel one day about fighting techniques and Natsu just came in through the door and as he walked by Gajeel made a remark about him smelling like roses, like a perfume."

"So, he is seeing someone? Why keep it from us?" Lucy asks.

"I'm not sure that Natsu could actually get someone to like him, have you looked at him?" Gray replies with a small chuckle.

"I did not say he was seeing anyone but it is a possibility." Erza replies. "But it is strange that he would keep such a thing from us, he probably has his reasons."

"But to go as far as leave Happy here? What is he doing?" Grays says to no one in particular. They sit there for another hour or so talking about other jobs to take but the situation is still hanging in the back of their minds. They immediately snap to attention as the door to the hall swings open and an overly excited Natsu walks in.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" He says while full-blown smiling. Everyone just stares at him. A second passes before Happy speaks up.

"So, where did you go buddy?" Happy asks with fake enthusiasm. Natsu immediately senses the mood and his smile drops a little bit.

"I was just, out I guess. Why?" He asks.

"Oh, no reason." Happy replies.

"Right. Well I am going to grab my pack from the back room, I have to leave again. Sorry Happy but I can't come to Lucy's again tonight. Have fun with Gray!" He says and heads to the room in the back. Gray whips around to look at Erza and Lucy to see them in the same states of shock.

"Did he just say he wasn't going with Happy? And leaving him with me? This is the fourth time!" Gray asks surprised. "He barely likes me and now he trusts me with Happy? Something big is going on."

"I take back my earlier statement, we should follow him." Erza says as Natsu leaves the hall again.

"Let's go!" Lucy says while walking towards the door. They all watch as Natsu goes around the corner and they run outside to follow him. They trail behind him for a minute before he stops. He looks around quickly and then puts his pack down. He rummages around through it before grabbing a black cloak and putting it on with ease, like has done it befor plenty of times. He then grabs his pack again and starts to move quicker. Everyone shares a quick look before following him again. They start to see less and less buildings and they realize they are in the lower class area of Magnolia. All of a sudden, Natsu walks up some stairs and knocks on a door. When it opens, they see him walk through the doorway as he takes off the hood.

"Okay, we should figure out a way to see what's going on." Lucy says.

"On it." Happy replies quickly and flys up to a window. He starts moving around the building to find an open window where he can see Natsu. He stops at one and suddenly his eyes go wide and he flys back over to Lucy and cowers in her arms.

"Happy? Are you okay?" She asks, concerned.

"I d-don't know." He says.

"What did you see?" Erza questions.

"Give him a second." Gray replies softly, not wanting to get Erza mad. Happy finally calms down for a second and replies.

"There was a girl, she had (H/C) hair and I couldn't see her face but Natsu's mouth was moving and then he kissed her and they started to do other stuff, why do humans do that?" He yells the last part and it takes a second before the others realize what he meant. They all blush the exact same shade as Erza's hair. "I left before any thing else happened."

"Alright, it's really late, let's go." Gray says quickly and awkwardly and he walks quickly to Lucy's house with Happy and Lucy trailing behind while Erza walks to the girl dorms at the guild hall, cheeks blazing.

\---------------------

"Hey, (Name)..." Natsu's voice becomes quiet as I put my pajamas on.

"Yea Natsu?" I ask immediately, something must be bothering him.

"Um, I'm really sorry! Please don't kill me!" He yells loudly, startling me.

"Woah, what's wrong why would I do that?" I sit down on the bed and look him in the eyes.

"Well, you see, I think I was followed here." He says.

"By who do you think?" I ask as he lays down.

"I think I know, I could smell him." He says and his head lolls to the side to look at me.

"We can worry about it in the morning, okay? You might just have been distracted." I say quietly as I turn off the light.

"Yea, maybe. And if they were, I'm going to smash their face in." He says loudly and I chuckle.

"Okay Natsu, night." I say and curl into his chest.

"Night (Name)." He says softly as his body wraps around mine.

  
\---------------------

"Okay, we need to talk about yesterday." Lucy says as she sits down with Erza and Gray the next day at the hall. Happy is flying close behind her.

"Agreed." Erza says.

"I don't want to think about it. I need a fish." Happy says and flys over to Carla who is sitting with Wendy.

"What do we know?" Gray asks them.

"Well we know that he is seeing someone and is intimate with her. Happy doesn't recognize her and if he doesn't know her then I don't think any of us will either." Erza replies casually.

"Well he better explain himself, she could be dangerous for all we know." Gray says while sitting up a little taller.

"Yeah, we should ask him about it at least. Ask him if he is seeing anyone." Lucy says and leans back into her chair.

"I think it would be the reasonable approach. We should do it when he gets here." Erza replies and goes back to eating her cake and Gray stands up to look at the job board while Lucy goes to find Levy.

After a while, Natsu walks in, looking a little brighter then yesterday but frowning. Gray, Lucy and Erza share a look before they get up and walk to Natsu but before they can say anything, Natsu takes one look at Gray and punches him in the face. Everyone in the guild hall quickly looks over. It's not uncommon for Gray and Natsu to fight but they can see the look Natsu has on his face and they know that it's personal. The Master looks up from the bar where he is sitting and walks over to them. Gray is on the floor with Natsu standing over him. Gray puts a hand to his nose and he feels a warm liquid, his hand comes away and there is blood under his nose and it drips to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master Makarov yells.

"This ice man here is stalking me!" Natsu yells out and his fire comes alive in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Makarov says a little quieter then before.

"I knew he was following me last night! I could smell you! What were you doing?" Natsu's eyes harden as he says this.

"We got suspicious, you kept leaving and you left Happy so we didn't know what was going on and if it was hurting you so we followed you!" Natsu's eyes fill with fear as Gary says those words.

"Who is 'we'?" Makarov asks with curiosity. He also noticed that he was sneaking off also but he just dismissed it.

"Me, Erza, Lucy and Happy." Gray says while wiping the blood from his nose away and the rest of the hall seems to have gone quiet to hear what was happening.

"Natsu, it is not like you to leave Happy. Is everything alright?" Makarov asks.

"Everything is fine, I was just going for a walk." Natsu answers through clenched teeth.

"That's a load of crap." Gray says quickly after Natsu. Natsu's stance goes slack as Gray continues. "Happy saw you getting up close and personal with some chick. Why did you blow your friends off for some bimbo?" With that last word another fist strikes Gray in the face. Erza quickly grabs Natsu before he can attack Gray again. To everyone's horror, Natsu hits Erza in the face with his elbow but surprisingly he doesn't even stop. He just keeps kicking out while Erza looks ready to explode.

"Hey! You can't talk about her like that! She isn't some bimbo and she's not some chick, either! Come fight me like a man, Gray! You should never insult someone's fiancé!" With that, Natsu freezes up immediately and he takes in the shock that is on everyone's face and Erza quickly drops him.

"Uhh." Natsu rubs the back of his head and chuckles nervously.

"Your what?!" Everyone else yells in unison. Natsu sighs loudly and slumps over a bit then looks at Gray and Makarov.

"Listen, don't mention it to anyone else. We have been going out for a while and I proposed to her a month ago." Natsu reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver ring and puts it on his finger.

"I didn't mean to call her a bimbo if she means that much to you, I'm sorry man." Gray says with an apologetic look. "I was just pissed you were blowing us off."

"Were you going to tell anyone?" Erza says calmly while glaring at him.

"No, not really. We can't and we weren't going to say anything unless absolutely necessary." Natsu replies to her. "Listen, you guys can maybe meet her tomorrow. I will bring her in if she is okay with it but I highly doubt it. There is a reason we didn't tell anyone." With those words, Natsu sprints out of the hall leaving everyone in a silent state of shock.

\---------------------

"Okay, so you are telling me, now everyone knows about us?" I say calmly as I rub my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Tears start to escape my eyes, I can't go back there. At that house, I was a prisoner, a puppet. Just a puppet for others to control and hurt. I look away from Natsu and he rushes over to me and hugs me from behind. I then feel a wetness on my shoulder and I turn around to see Natsu crying.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry." He says and I nuzzle my head into his chest.

"It's not your fault that I'm crying, I'm crying because I might have to leave you. I can't do that." My hand tightens in his shirt.

"Will you please come and see the guild? They are my family and they can help protect you." He says and I reach my hand up to wipe away his tears.

"If it means something to you, it means something to me." I say softly into his ear. There is a couple seconds of silence.

"I punched Gray in the face." He says quietly. I burst out laughing with the tear tracks still down my face. He looks at me and gives me a soft smile.

"He called you 'some bimbo'." He says, lacing his fingers in mine.

"He didn't know who I was, it was an honest mistake." I replied while retracting my hand from his and moving my hand to his hair and ruffling it up a bit.

"Yeah but I'm still mad." The sadness seemed to disappear from the room as he let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I should pick out an outfit to meet the guild in." I grin as I say this because I have only heard stories of his friends and wish to meet them but then I frown.

"What is it?" He looks quizzically at my face.

"Just." I pause for a second and move away from him. "Will they like me since I don't have magic? I mean it's a magic guild and I don't know what they are like really so you never know."

"They will love you, I promise." Natsu says, effectively ending my rambling.

"Let's get a good night's sleep then." I say and head to the bedroom with Natsu close behind.

\---------------------

"Alright, how do I look?" I ask Natsu while standing in the mirror.

"You look awesome now let's go!" He yells enthusiastically. He still seems like a child sometimes, with this thought I giggle a little bit. I grab my backpack and walk over to Natsu.

"You ready?" He asks me as we walk to the front door of our apartment.

"I'm all fired up!" I yell while thrusting my fist into the air. He just gives me a small glare.

"Hey, that's my line." He says and he goes to grab me but I just sprint outside.

"Race you there!" I yell back at him and he just smirks. I'm confused for a second before I realize, I don't know where it is. I slow down to a walk and Natsu grabs my hand. I only giggle as he starts running. Before I know it, he lets go and at the end of the street I see the Fairy Tail guild hall, sparkling in the light of the afternoon sun. I take a quick glance at Natsu then start running there. He is startled for a second before he starts chasing after me.

"I told you, I will race you there!" I yell back at him. I look at his smiling face but then his eyes go wide in panic. I can't hear his voice from him being farther away so I go to turn around but before I can, I hit something hard and I fall down.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice asks and I open my eyes to see a raven-haired man with a white coat with his hand out.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" I ask him, checking him over while I grab his hand to stand up.

"I'm fine, I'm Gray." He says and my eyes widen in shock but I instantly smile as I see the bandage on his nose and I giggle a bit.

"I'm (Name), nice to me-" My sentence is interrupted by me being picked up and twirled around.

"Yeah! I got here!" Natsu's attention immediately turns to Gray who is standing a few feet away with a surprised expression. "Oh look, it's you."

"Gray?" I ask and he snaps out of his trance.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be Natsu's fiancé of all people." The phrase, 'Natsu's fiancé' sounds weird on Gray's tongue as he says it.

"Let's head inside, shall we?" Natsu says, looking coldly at Gray before smiling at me.

"Yeah but just saying, I beat you fair and square." I say before giving him a quick peck on the lips and racing to the front gate.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I hear him retort but I only laugh loudly and I glance at Gray to see him walking a ways behind Natsu with a confused expression on his face. When Natsu comes up besides me, he grabs my hand and squeezes it while he gives me his wonderful smile. We walk up to the front door and it gets louder and louder as we approach. He pushes open the door and when we walk in it goes completely silent. We stand there for a second before Gray pushes past Natsu and says,

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Then the silence is broken by a red-haired girl who walks up to me and reaches out her hand. I reach mine out and shake hers, giving it a firm grip. She smiles slightly as she speaks.

"My name is Erza of the Fairy Tail guild. It is nice to finally meet you." She says to me.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Natsu here talks about all of you. I've been dying to meet you. I'm (Name)." I reply and suddenly, a blue cat with wings comes flying at Natsu's face and hitting him making him stumble.

"Natsu!" The cat yells and hugs Natsu's face.

"You must be Happy! Natsu talks about you the most. From what I hear, you like fish so brought you some." Natsu looks at me confused as I rummage through my bag and I bring out a bag of wrapped fish. Happy's eyes immediately light up.

"I love you." Happy says as he grabs the fish and flys over to two other cats. Natsu just grins and I put my attention back on Erza.

"Natsu tells me you like armor and clothes so I bought you this." I rummage around in my bag and pull out a folded up dress. Her eyes go wide as she sees it. It was a bright red dress that matched her hair and there was no back to it and a cut up the leg.

"You didn't have too." She says as she takes it.

"I wanted too, I like getting gifts and hey, it's a conversation starter so that means less awkward moments." She let out a small laugh and walks away with the dress, smiling. I scan the room and it seems like everyone is less tense and continued to talk to each other but it's quieter then when we were coming in.

"You know, you are a complete dork." Natsu says from behind me as he grabs my hand again. I only smile wider and give him a kiss. I can feel him smiling and I know, I'm going to be fine. So what if my family finds out? Natsu can protect me and I can protect Natsu. He brings me closer to him to deepen the kiss when I hear a small cough and I spin around to see a slightly surprised face.

"Um, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!" She says while smiling hugely.

"I'm (Name). It's nice to meet you also!" I smile back and I reach into my bag.

"I'm sorry, I'm being weird, getting presents for people I never met but Natsu said you were a Celestial Wizard and my family had this storage room I would always go into when I was younger and I grabbed this because it was pretty at the time and well, still is. I pulled it out of some old boxes but I want you to have it." I pull out a small black box and she opens it and her eyes light up.

"Oh my god thank you!" She holds up the silver key with a tree-like symbol.

"It's a Spriggan I believe. A tree-like person I guess. I thought she might be useful to you since I can't use it." She is entranced by it and gives me a small smile before walking away. People come and go and I meet a lot of wonderful people when finally, the dreaded moment comes.

"So, Natsu seems to have take a liking to you and I was wondering if you would like to join Fairy Tail maybe?" Makarov asks with a light tone. This question grabbed the attention of a few people around us.

"Oh, um," I look to Natsu and he just shrugs. "Um, I'm guessing Natsu didn't tell you then." I say nervously and I glance at Natsu then back at Makarov.

"Tell me what?" He says, curiousity lacing his voice.

"I can't do magic." I reply.

"Oh, lots of people can't, so that means you must make your own. You are a holder-type then." He says while smiling.

"No, I mean I really can't do magic." This surprised him and I just rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"Oh, I see." He says and looks away from me. My eyes start to instantly tear up and I move away from the chair. I see Natsu get up from his chair but I just walk faster to the door. I push the door open and walk out into the cool night air and I go and sit next to the wall with my knees to my chin. I hear a crunch of leaves and look up to see Natsu come over and sit next to me.

"You okay?" He asks me and I put my head in my knees.

"I'm fine." I say but it comes out weakly. Natsu just puts his arm around me and rests his head on mine as we look at the stars.

"We were just like this, remember? A few nights ago. My head on yours and we were looking at the stars." I only nodded.

"You see all those stars?" I look up and I immediately see the constellations and the stars, burning bright in the sky.

"There is a star for every reason why I love you. Not having magic doesn't mean there's one less star, it means there is one more. I love you for you. Magic doesn't control that." A tear escapes my eye as I look at him and smile.

"You are the best person ever, you know that, right?" I ask him.

"Oh, I know but could you tell everyone else that?" He says jokingly and I giggle as we stand up. He grabs my hand and we start walking home.


	5. Abused!Laxus x Winged!Reader:Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus has a nightmare from past abuse and the Reader who has wings, comforts him.

I was currently standing in front of the job board, my feathers brushing the floor.

"Hey Nab? What job should I take?" I ask, finger tapping my chin.

"Are you looking for solo or team?" He asks me, looking over the different forms. "This one looks good for a solo, simple enough, mediocre pay, around 2 days. You int-" I cut him off as I see a job request that catches my eye.

"Does this look good?" I ask excitedly grabbing it and showing it to him. It was about a 2 day-long job in a town by the name of Hargeon. The client is paying 700,000 jewel just to take down a forest Vulcan. As I look at it again I notice it is a 2-person job and I sigh.

"I can't do it I guess, it's a 2-person job." Nab looks like he is going to say something but I just give him a look. "When was the last time you went on a job Nab?" His mouth opens to protest but then shuts it and looks back to the board. I giggle and I go to put it back up when I hear a door slam open behind.

"(Name)!" I look behind me to see Master Makarov standing with Laxus, looking at me. My face immediately blushes as I reply. I have had a crush on Laxus for ages, not that anyone knows but he was staring at me so I instantly became self conscious.

"Yes Master?" I reply while adjusting my shirt.

"Is that the Vulcan job request?" I nod and approach him holding it out. Laxus glances at it then sneers and looks away. "Are you going with anyone?" I just shake my head and he nods and if it's possible, Laxus even looks more angry.

"Good! Laxus can go with you then!" He says and quickly turns back into his office. My eyes go wide in surprise and before I can say anything, the door slams shut. Laxus glares at me and walks by.

"Get ready by 5 tonight, I will meet you here." He growls out as he walks by. Surprisingly, that was nicer then usual. He was much nicer when we were younger and we were best friends, but now I was just another weakling in his mind, another memory. I sigh again and I move to the door to go home and pack. It was around 3 last time I checked so I move to the front gate, spread my wings, and take off towards my apartment.

2 hours later, I land back at the guild hall with my backpack that has extra clothes, first aid and other necessities. I start looking around for Laxus until I see him talking with Freed. I walk over swiftly with my head down. I'm usually really loud but when it comes to Laxus, I clam up at random times.

"Um, Laxus, it's uh, 5? Ready to go?" I say with hesitation. I didn't want make him super mad or anything, he could severely hurt someone, that much I know. He nods swiftly and stands up waving a small bit at the Thunder Legion. I look up at him and he seems to tower over me, him being very, huge, I would say. I turn towards the door as he slings his bag over the shoulder. As we exit the hall I make my way to the train station and before I can reach the front gate, Laxus yells to me,

"What are you doing?" I turn towards him and my head cocks to the side.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly. He only glares at me.

"Dragon Slayer here, motion sickness is out to get people like me. We can't take the train." What does he expect us to do? Walk? "I thought you could maybe fly us there or for a tiny bit then go on foot. Okay, I'm drawing the line.

"Laxus, you can't possibly expect me to fly you, of all people, the whole way? No offense, but I'm not that strong." He only sighs loudly and pushes past me again, this time, not muttering a word. I bet he really thinks I'm weak. When we finally get to the train station, Laxus looks very uncomfortable. I giggle under my breath and he throws another glare my way as we sit down.

"How long is the ride?" He sounds tense and looks very pale.

"About two hours." His face drops for a second before it goes back to that normal, passive expression. Suddenly, the train starts moving and he looks ready to barf. I giggle again at him but all he does is fall back into his chair.

"Do you maybe have anything?" He asks me but it sounds jumbled and I realize he must be talking about stopping the motion sickness. I'm about to say no when I remember something. When I go with Gajeel or Natsu on jobs, I mess with their hair and it distracts them. I get up and he gives me a confused look. I walk over to his side of the small compartment and I raise his head and put it on my lap. He looks about ready to yell at me until I put my hands in his hair and I start messing with it and he instantly relaxes, it's almost unnatural. I struggle to hold in a smile at his face. He looks like he wants to melt and the his regular color of his face is back.

This is definitely different then the other two. They just close their eyes and still look a little sick but it helps. Laxus looks completely fine now which slightly shocks me also. What surprises me more is that his eyes drift close and he turns his head towards my stomach a bit and snuggles in a bit. I continue to think why he is so different from the others with this method when I notice my wings. My (color choice) wings had made their way over him like a blanket and they curl around him. If anyone saw us, they would think we are a couple.

Around an hour or more later, I'm flipping through my book, one hand still in his hair. His hair was so soft under my hands, like a feather and I would know. His hair also has an energy to it, not very surprised since he has lightning coursing through his body.

He shifts a bit and the side of his face with his scar is shown. I always wondered how he got it but I never asked. I put my book back in my bag and used my free hand to hesitantly move towards it. My mind raced as my hand came even closer. Should I do this? Before my mind comes up with the logical answer my hand brushes it very softly and to my complete surprise, his whole body shudders and he makes a small noise. I freeze up and retract my hand immediately. He turns over and my wings ruffle as he moves. He smiles in his dream state. His smile makes my heart flutter, it's a tiny little half smile, foreign to his face but fits him so well.

"Hey, (Name)." He says and cuddles in even closer if that's even possible and my eyebrows knit together in confusion. Was he dreaming, about me? I stay still for a couple moments and before I do anything else, the train starts to slow down and stops. I look out the window and seeing it was our stop I slightly shake Laxus. His eyes flutter opens and when he looks at me, he smiles slightly and then his face goes blank and he stands up quickly, back to his angry passive self. I quickly grab my bag and duck my head, like nothing happened but I smirk to myself as I notice the deep blush on his face. We walk off the train, Laxus looking a little sick just being on it even though it isn't moving.

"Did that help?" I ask him as we move to the edges of the town where the forest lies.

"Yeah." He says and his cheeks become a deeper red then before.

"So, good dreams?" I ask and I immediately regret it. Why did I say that?

"Why should it matter to you?" He asks rudely.

"I'm sorry that wasn't nice of me to ask. Forget I said anything." He just looks away and grabs his headphones. When he puts them on I sigh. Why am I always sighing around him? I look back at him but he just seems lost in his own world, he's observing the land scape. We walk for two hours, me sometimes getting an aerial view when he breaks the silence.

"Are you scaring them away with your loud footsteps?" He asks.

"Okay, do you have a problem with me?" I spin around on my heel to look him right in his face and he seems surprised I talked back but quickly hides it with another glare.

"Yeah, I do. You are scaring away every single Vulcan!" He yells.

"Wow, hypocrite much?" I say, crossing my arms. He just seems to get angrier.

"You should know your place, Bird Chick. You are talking to a Dragon Slayer. Most powerful wizard in the guild." I laugh sarcastically at this.

"Bird Chick. Okay then, Sparky. If you are so powerful, how come you got beat by Natsu and Gajeel?" This irks him and before I know it, I'm sent flying back into a tree and my body locks up and I can't move. I can only stare straight ahead as I process Laxus' face and it immediately becomes terrified and he runs towards me. He moves me so my back is against the tree and he looks really freaked out, but after a couple seconds I'm able to move again and a string of apologies leave his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, (Name). There is no excuse for that I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Hearing him say sorry worried me, I was barely hurt, there was the bare minimum of power used when he hit me with a lightning blast.

"I'm fine, it's my fault anyways, I shouldn't have pushed you." I stand up, still a little shaken.

"That doesn't give me a right to hurt you. You were just voicing your thoughts." He stands up also and he looks over my body and I reassure him everything is fine. When his fingers hesitantly go through my feathers to straighten them out, I shudder and then freeze. So this is what it's like on the receiving end of that. Laxus immediately stops what he's doing and before he can question me further, a loud roar is heard and our heads spin to a group of trees and a forest Vulcan emerges.

We nod at each other and we go to attack. I use my wind magic too fight while Laxus obviously uses his lightning. It isn't long before we defeat the Vulcan and we head back to town, the earlier situation on the tip of our tongues but neither of us mentions it. It is completely dark by the time we get back, being almost 11.

"What about that place?" Laxus asks me timidly as he points at a nearby motel. He seemed distracted on the way back, was it because of our fight?

"Yeah, looks good." I nod and we head inside.

"One room please." Laxus asks the old woman behind the counter while pulling out his wallet. I pull out some jewel and I pass it to him and we split the price.

"You have room 14, check out time is 10." She says and thrusting a key at us. I quickly grab it and we head up the stairs to our room. When I unlock the door, I don't know why it surprised me, everything was today. There was one bed but Laxus just looks at me and we both shrug. We were both tired and just wanted to sleep. I put on some plaid pajama pants and a tank top before collapsing into the bed. I didn't want to bother with other things at the moment. Laxus lays down on the other side and immediately falls asleep, he curls up automatically, he seemed scared. I brush this from my mind, I must have been over thinking things and I drift off.

\-----------------------

I wake up to a blood curdling scream andI instantly look for the source. I look over and I see Laxus and it sends shivers down my spine. He's sweating buckets and he was curled up all the way with his hands over his head. I instantly put my hand in his hair and started playing with it and his scream subsided. They were tear tracks down his face and I shook Laxus a tiny bit.

"Laxus, wake up. You need to wake up." After about a minute he woke up, eyes wide with fear and he took one look at me and gripped on for dear life, almost squishing me. I brought my wings around to encase him and he settled down some more.

"Laxus? Are you okay?" I ask him. He just looks at me, he seems half there, half not. He shakes his head and cuddles into me. This is nothing like him.

"Do you want to talk about it, we can talk." I ask, my maternal instincts coming in. It broke my heart to see him like this. He nods. I steel myself for what comes next.

"It was dark, it always is. I didn't listen, I came out of my room and he had the, the," he lets out a small sob and digs his face in my shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to?" I didn't want him to tell me anything he didn't want too. He just shakes his head.

"I can't hold it in any longer, it's been 19 years, since I was 4." I nod my head and I listen intently, tightening my hold on him and playing with his hair more.

"He had the whip this time, it was the worst. It would burn, use electricity. When I was young, lightning would hurt me if it wasn't my own since I had a lacrima. He tried to beat it into me." He continued on, "But before he could use it, he was gone and I was holding it and your back was to me. I didn't mean to hurt you! Not ever, not in the forest." He rushes out the last part and all I can do is play with is hair and rub his back.

"You didn't hurt me, I promise. You never could." He looks at me with his gray eyes and the raw emotion I see, it's surprising. And suddenly it all make sense, why he never let anyone in, why he had a closer group, seemed tired all the time.

"We should get some sleep, alright?" He just nods and I go to pull away from him when he tightens his hold.

"Don't leave me, not right now." I give him a small smile.

"I won't, I promise." I kiss his forehead near his scar without thinking but he just seems to want to get closer. My wings encase us like a shell, to protect us from the rest of the world. Last thing I remember was seeing a soft smile on his face.

 

When I wake up again, it's colder. I look to Laxus' side but I see he's gone. I hear a door open and I turn over and see Laxus walking shirtless, out of the bathroom. I open my mouth to say something but his red eyes and passive face tell me I probably shouldn't. He walks to his bag and pulls on a shirt but not before I notice the multiple scars on his back.

There was bubbly skin from burns and the flesh looked stretched over it and indented lines from having been hit multiple times. It made me want to kill who ever did this as soon as I could. I was guessing it was his father, he wasn't the best man. Did no one else see it? I get up and got ready to travel back home. When I walk out of the bathroom, changed and ready to go, I see Laxus sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at the wall.

"Do y-" he cuts me off immediately.

"We do not talk about last night. Understood? To no one. I was tired and stupid and did not get two rooms. The only other people who know is the rest of the Thunder Legion. That does not mean you can talk to them about it. I told them to ignore it when it happens. They listen." His gaze never moves from the wall as he says this. But I don't listen.

I walk over and hug him and he tenses up and I can feel the energy coming off him in waves.

"I'm never going to leave you, I'm always here to talk. I haven't experienced the same thing but I do know how to listen. If you need a friend, just give me a sign." I say softly in his ear and I kiss his forehead, and back up. I grab my bag and walk to the door and as I look back, I see Laxus is still staring at the wall and there is a single tear track down the side of his face, over his scar. I walk out the door and sit down. He just needs time.

It takes a bit but he walks out and stops next to me and holds out his hand without looking at me. I grab it shyly and we head to the front desk and drop off the key. After that we head to the train station, neither of us were very hungry. We sit down and after we put our bags down, Laxus immediately puts his head in my lap without looking at me still. His cheeks, burning red as I play with his hair. After a couple minutes and the train departs, Laxus speaks up for the first time since that morning.

"I give you permission to be my friend." He says and I chuckle.

"Yeah, that wouldn't stop me if you Sid I couldn't be your friend." I say.

"So that means if there is anything bothering me, I can talk to you?" He says, while looking slightly confused.

"Of course, when ever you need too." I say and swipe the tuft of hair away that hangs over his eyes.

"There's this girl I like, I don't know how to deal with that kind of thing." The question came out of the blue and I hesitate for a moment. My feelings for Laxus didn't disappear over the time span of the job, it actually strengthened. You felt, in a weird way, nice, that he trust you with his struggles.

"Just tell her. Most girls are nice about this kind of thing." I say, staring straight ahead. He let out a noise of approval and he falls back asleep. All I can think is that he sleeps a lot, but it's better then him puking from motion sickness. The time passes quicker this time and we quickly leave the station. Laxus grabs my hand while again, not looking at me but a bright blush dusts his face. I smile and we head back to the guild hall.

As soon as we enter, Laxus let go of my hand and walks to Mira and my smile falters. Was this the girl Laxus liked? Mira was so sweet so I understood how he could so I turn to leave when I heard him yell behind me. He walks back up to me and hands me my share of the payment. I put it away and turn to leave again, giving him a small smile.

"Okay, (Name). There's something I have to tell you." I immediately look at his serious face, giving him my full attention.

"What is it?" I ask.

"This one girl told me to tell someone if you like them so, I wanted to tell you I like you." He immediately places his lips on mine and a rush of electricity runs through my body but in a good way. I slowly melt into the kiss and I hear a holler from somewhere in the room.

"Wooh! Laxus finally found a girl!" I hear, Natsu's distinct voice yells from somewhere and I put my wings up to encase me and Laxus as we both smile into the kiss.


	6. Gray x Reader:Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Reader get mugged but Gray gets shot.

"Is he okay?" I ask quickly.

"He is in surgery but he will be out soon." The nurse replies. I nod and I sit back down in my waiting chair, fidgeting wildly.

"You okay? How is he?" I look up and I see Natsu and Cana with Happy.

"I'm fine but he, oh god." Another tear escapes my eye. "He was shot through the left lung, after everything, a measly bullet takes him down?"

"What else?" Natsu asks me.

"Lots of internal and external bleeding, almost hit his heart and broke a rib. Still more problems." I say and Happy jumps down next to me and gives me a hug. "Why wasn't it me?"

"It could have been anyone." Natsu says, sitting down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and I stare ahead, thinking about what took place, just hours earlier.

\----------------------

_"That was nice." I reply, glancing at Gray._

_"I'm glad, it's been a while since we have gone on a date." He says, swinging our arms._

_"Yeah, with all the jobs we have been going on." We were heading back to our apartment after a nice meal, we had just gotten off 3 jobs in a row and we are finally able to go on a date. I was also able to get Gray to wear a suit, well at least wear pants and a suit jacket._

_"Date night is a good night." He smiles at me as we cross the dark street._

_"Hey!" My head snaps to the side and I see a tall man standing in front of us, holding a gun. "Give me everything you have." He says and before I can protest, I hear Gray yell and put his hands together._

_"Ice make, sh-" A loud shot rings through the air and I see Gray look down as the other man ran. I catch Gray's body as he starts to fall and I lower him to the ground quickly._

_"Gray!" I yelled. I take off my jacket quickly and apply pressure, trying to keep my cool. I take a look at Gray's face and his eyes look blearily at me._

_"(Name)? Are you okay? Why am I laying down?_

_"Gray, you are gonna be okay, you have been shot. Does it hurt?" I ask, lifting the jacket slightly to see the wound. It looks really bloody but blood was not pooling around him so the bullet must still be in him. That's better then it having one through. I push the jacket back down and yell, "Someone, help!"_

_"Hey, don't worry, I don't feel anything." This makes tears fall down my face and my calm snaps._

_"Someone, help! Please!" I hear the sound of feet, hitting the ground and I look up to see Cana and Natsu._

_"I saw your flashing card, what's wr-" She takes in the sight of me hanging over Gray, hands bloody. Natsu immediately rushes over and nods to me. He picks him up and starts running in the direction of Magnolia hospital, leaving me with Cana._

_"What happened?" Cana asks me, helping me up._

_"We were having a date, someone tried to mug us and he shot Gray. We need to go!" Cana grabs my shoulders and pulls me in, not caring that blood was getting on her. I look at my hands and I get lost in the sight of his blood, not mine, but his._

\------------------------

I get pulled out of my thoughts as Cana comes back in a new outfit then earlier.

"Is he okay?" She asks and Natsu explains the situation to her. Suddenly there is yelling and 5 people rush into the area where Gray was located. I shoot out of my chair and run to the door with the window. When I look in, I see the backs of people, Gray laying in a hospital bed and a man with electricity running through his hands. He yells something then applies it to Gray's chest and his body convulses on the table.

"Gray! Don't leave me!" I am pulled back from the door and I see Gray disappear from my vision as tears fall down my face.

"(Name)! You did all you could, you can't help right now." Cana said from behind me. "Sit. You need to rest." Cana puts me down next to her and I can feel my eyes droop from exhaustion, the long day and recent events dragging down on me. Soon enough, I'm pulled into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up again, I'm in a hospital room. I blink a few times, pushing the sleep away. I take in my surroundings and I'm in a hospital room and there is a bright light shining through the curtain. I rush over to the bed when I see Gray and I grab his hand. As I sit with him, a doctor walks in.

"Hi, are you (Name)?" He asks and I nod. "I'm Dr. Fischer. Gray Fullbuster here experienced second and third degree burns from the gunshot, broken ribs, problems breathing, punctured lung among other things. He was very lucky that he didn't go into shock or his chances would have decreased drastically more then it already was. He will make a speedy recovery but will need to stay here for a while. He should also awaken in the next couple hours. We put him into a medically induced coma for now so he can sleep through his injuries."

"Thank you very much." I turn back to Gray and the doctor goes to leave.

"Also, some guards want to visit you and get the details about the attacker. There is some other people who want to visit too." He leaves with that and Natsu walks in.

"Hey, you okay?" I nod back, not really up for talking at the moment. "You should get washed up, I will be right here. I also brought you some clothes." I look at Natsu then back to Gray and nod hesitantly and I get up. I grab the clothes from Natsu and head to the bathroom.  
  
I stand under the hot water, letting it wash away the blood. My back slides down the wall and I sit with my head in my knees. I hear the door open and I look up to see Gray waddle in. He closes the door quickly as he removes his clothes and he sits on the chair in the shower while reaching his hand towards me.

"Gray? You okay?" I grab his hand and sit down next to him.

"Yeah, I've been worse." I chuckle softly at this and I snuggle into his right side.

"I wish I could have been more help." I say and his head falls onto mine.

"Without you, I probably would have died from blood loss. Thank you." He says.

"I love you, don't leave me." I dig my head into his shoulder and he rubs my hand with his.

"I won't, not without a fight." He replies and I stand up, pulling a towel on. I change quickly as Gray finishes cleaning up nod I help him out and into some boxers, despite his protests. He just wanted to be naked but I don't think everyone else would be happy with that.

When I help him back into the bed, the door opens and Erza is standing there, Natsu gone. Gray and her talk for a bit as I read a book. People come and go, even Juvia as she hugs him and tries to kiss him but I continue reading. I know Gray won't do anything and he can talk to whoever he wants but I'm not letting him out of my sight for now because he was just hurt and I want to be with him. I talk to some guards and the others about what happened also. After everyone leaves for the night, I sleep in the chair next to Gray. In the morning, after a long night of constantly waking up to nurses coming and going, Gray is released and we head out the doors.

"So, do you want to go to the guild hall?" I ask him. He just shakes his head and uses his crutch to point the other way.

"I want to go home, to sleep in a comfortable bed. Besides, I can't do anything for a week anyways." He says.

"Yeah, let's go." We head home and I open the door. Gray waddles quickly and lays down on the bed.

"Ahh, home sweet home." He smiles and whips his clothes off.

"Alright, move." I nudge him and I reach for the bandages. I change them quickly and he hisses as I apply the salve.

"Ow! Can't you use anything else?" He asks.

"Nope, doctor's orders." I say and he just grunts in reply. I finish applying the new bandage and I lay down next to Gray. I pull the blanket over us and I feel the warmth from the sheets and coolness from Gray's body mix together and I snuggle in deeper.

"You worried me." His face rubs in my hair.

"I'm sorry." He says, voice muffled.

"A bunch of nurses ran into your room, you must have flat-lined, you died." I say, tears escaping.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm fine." He says, putting his arm over my waist.

"I know but you didn't see. You didn't see your blood, on my hands." I say, turning over to look at him.

"You know what I did see? I saw you, hovering over me, pressure on my stomach and I felt the life that was leaving me, stop." He said, getting closer to me. "I saw you save my life. It was like the Eclipse Gate all over again."

My mind goes to when we were fighting the wyverns. The screams and my eyes seeing Gray, looking at me as a hole was made in his left side, all over again. Then more shots and a hole in his head as the world is silent around me then I saw him again, alive.

  
"How many times are you going to die? You have died too many times." I say.

"Maybe some more times but I'm not letting you go that quickly." He kisses my forehead and interlocks our legs as we fall asleep.

\------------------

"That was amazing." Gray says with a smirk on his face as he stares at my backside. I roll my eyes and get dressed.

"It was amazing for you because you didn't have to do anything." I say as Gray grabs his boxers off the floor and pulls them on.

"That's because you're my nurse and I'm hurt." He says, giving me a pouty face.

"Ha ha, yeah, now roll over." I say walking over.

"Ooh, more fun?" I slap his arm.

"No, I need to change your bandages." I remove his bandages and change them. I throw him his white coat with suspenders and pants.

"Why do I need to get dressed, I wanted a nice day with my beautiful girlfriend." He says, holding his clothes.

"We are going to the guild hall. Your friends want to see you." I say, grabbing my coat and scarf. He grunts and pulls his clothes on. I help him out of bed with a couple winces from him and heavy breathing. His ribs were messing him up.

"Let's go." I grab my purse and he grabs his crutches. The doctor wanted him to use crutches for a couple days because of the ribs and his punctured lung. As we moved down the road, it was going very slow because of the snow and whenever the crutches caught on something, we would have to take a tiny break. It would know the wind out of him.

"Yay! Gray and (Name) are here!" I hear a yell as we walk through the doors. I see Happy come barreling for us and to my horror, right into Gray. Everyone laughs until they here the pained scream come out of him. I rush to his side and help him.

"Gray! I'm sorry." Happy says, tears in his eyes.

"No, it's fine." Gray says, slightly doubled over.

"Okay, we can't have people hitting Gray or hugging him please, due to his broken ribs. Sorry, should have said it earlier." I help Gray back up and we walk into the hall further. Gray sits down with a wince. I know broken ribs are absolutely the worst. Gray rips off his shirt, slower then usual though. I hear a small stunned silence as they take in his chest. A lot of bandages were there but you could see bubbly flesh from gun powder burns peaking out and there was a slight red, tint the bandages.

"Hey Gray, how was the hospital?" Natsu asks while sitting down.

"Horrible, showers are wonderful." Natsu gives us a smirk.

"Saw you go in the bathroom when (Name) was in there." I smack Natsu's shoulder as Gray smirks. People came by and left. Erza brought cake over and Gray ate it quickly. He hasn't eaten much but food from the hospital. I look at the clock and back to Gray.

"Hey, Gray. It's time." He looks away from Juvia and to the clock and nods. He grabs his crutches and moves to a corner booth. I need open space and we don't want to gross people out. I grab my purse and look at Juvia.

"Hey, I need help. Want to?" Her eyes light up.

"Of course! Anything to help my Gray!" I smile and I bring her over.

"Okay Gray, sit down here and lean back." I start unwrapping the bandages and put them in an empty bag.

"Alright Juvia, can you hold this here?" I show her what to do and she looks mildly weirded out as she see the burns and bullet hole.

"And, done! You're all set." Gray gives me a quick kiss.

"Thanks Juvia, I appreciate it." I say and give her a smile.

"Anything to help." She says and Gray flashes her a smile. We head back to our regular table and I bring the bag with bandages to the trash. I come back and I sit down next to Gray.

"So Gray, what next?" I say to him, stretched out over the seat, head in Gray's lap.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Like avenging yourself. Figuring out who shot you?" I say.

"Oh yeah, we should probably figure that out. I actually don't really remember his face." He replies.

"It's terrifying, to look down the barrel of a gun." I say.

"Yeah, but I was more worried about you, honestly." He says.

"You were?" I ask, looking into his eyes.

"Of course, you are always my number one priority." He says looking down at me.

"Gray?" I look up and we both see Erza standing over us.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I was wondering, how did you even get shot?" He stills as Erza looks at us.

"I was simply not fast enough. I was using ice make but he thought I was attacking so he shot me." He says.

"What did he look like?" Erza asks me. I describe him to her and she just nods and leaves the hall. We talk to the others for the rest of the day, talking with Natsu and Juvia. As we are about to leave, the door slams open.

"Erza?" I look over and I see Erza, dragging a body behind her. "Oh my god, is he dead?"

"No." She says simply, throwing him into the middle of the hall.

"Is that, the man who shot me?" Gray asks, standing up with a wince.

"Yes, he needs to be punished. He has hurt one of our own and needs to pay." The man on the floor just looks terrified as he takes in the sight of our guild.

"Don't hurt him!" Gray yells, surprising everyone.

"Why? Real men don't hurt others for no reason." Elfman yells, ready to attack the man.

"He made a stupid mistake, he just wanted some cash." Gray replies.

"So he gets to shoot you?" Erza says, giving the man on the floor a glare.

"No, but he shouldn't be beat to a pulp." Gray says walking over.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry I shot you. I didn't mean to." He says, cowering.

"Hey, it's fine, I'm alive and I will be okay in a week. Find a job, don't mug people." I help the man up since Gray looks like he wants to but can't because of the crutches.

"I'm sorry, I won't, I swear." The man looks about ready to run but Gray speaks again.

"But," Gray gives him a murderous look, "if I ever hear of anything like this again, I will track you down, and kill you." The other man just nods and runs out the door.

"Dude, did you just let him go?" Natsu says from behind us.

"Yeah, it might be the pain killers speaking but if he does do anything like that, I'm going to hunt him down myself." He says and goes back to sit down.

"Thanks Erza, I appreciate it." I say to her and she nods at me. We are there until sundown and Gray and I leave to go home.

"What you did was really brave." I say to him as we lay down on the bed. He lets out a big gasp.

"I guess but this bed is so comfortable I can't think straight." I let out a small laugh as I snuggle into Gray's chest. He was able to get off crutches after one more day and he needed the bandages for a while but able to go on jobs in a week.

"I love you Gray." I say to him.

"I love you too, (Name). Thanks for being so helpful and understanding. Even when the scar tissue heals." He says.

"Don't worry, I think scars are hot. Didn't you know that?" He laughs as he wraps his arm around me and we lay down for the night, moonlight brightening our room.


	7. Leo/Loke x Reader:School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke/Leo becomes a substitute teacher for a week with Reader. Reader and him are dating, she's 18 and they are on Earth (Earthland still exists) where people don't know about magic. He has the week off and is visiting the Reader. I am referring to him as Leo here. Reader can travel to Earthland and back easily along with Leo but the others can't. Somethings I added though.

"Alright, I got to get ready." I roll out of bed, unraveling from the warm arms and I hear a groan in response. "I got to get ready for school and you had to get back to Earthland." I look at Leo's hair, sticking out of the top of the sheets and I nudge him.

"Come on, up." I push him and he rolls over, chest bare and eyes bleary.

"Hey, what's up (Name)? Am I at your house again?" He asks, sitting on the edge of the bed while stretching.

"Yeah, you fell asleep here. Lucy might need you soon." I reply, pulling on my pants and throwing Leo his shirt. He pulls it on along with his pants.

"Actually, I have the week off and I wanted to see you." He says while smiling.

"Well you are going to have a lot of free time." I say, walking into the bathroom to get ready.

"I also have a small job, so here's my other key, see you soon." He gives me a smirk and adjusts his tie, disappearing into a cloud of gold dust. I grab my back pack and leave towards the school in my car. It was fun to teach Leo about the customs of Earth. I woke up on Earthland one day and I met Loke. Loke helped me out and I told him about Earth and he told me about being a Zodiac and brought me home. The weird thing is though, is that time passes the same way in the Celestial World and in Earthland even though time passes differently between them. It's complicated.

"Hey (Name)! What's up?" My best friend, Josh says as I walk up to the front entrance of the school.

"Nothing really, just tired. You?" I ask.

"Nothing either but I did hear there is a hot substitute though." He replies.

"Weird, we will have to see." I say giving him a smile. As we walk into our first class, science, everyone seems to be whispering. I head over to my other friend, Krysta and ask her.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask her. Her eyes widen.

"We have a hot sub apparently." Before I can reply, I hear a familiar voice.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Dragneel, don't judge the last name, oh, hey (Name)." I turn around slowly, eyes wide.

"Leo, I mean Mr. Dragneel?" I ask confused. Ignoring me, he continues.

"We will learn about astronomy today, because I want too." He says and Josh raises his hand.

"We are doing physics though." Voice laced with confusion.

"Yeah but I like astronomy." He replies while adjusting his glasses.

"How does he know you already?" Krysta asks me quietly.

"Uh, must have seen the seating chart." I whisper back. The rest of the hour goes by smoothly with the occasional glance from Leo. After the hour, I approach Leo.

"What are you doing here? And why are you using Natsu's last name?" I ask, pushing him back into the board.

"Ooh, I like when you're rough." I just glare at him. "Okay, fine. I used Natsu's last name because I don't have my own and I came here because I was bored and wanted to keep an eye on you, also..." His tone immediately becomes sadder.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I ask.

"It's just, Carla saw something, a vision." He turns around, head in hands. "There was loud noise, red. She saw your face and screaming. I don't know what it's about but I'm going to be here to protect you." He said, looking back at me.

"I got to go, thank you." I give him a quick hug and I leave, my mind racing. What was the vision about? Would it actually happen? A thousand thoughts cross my mind ask sit down in my next class. After school, I meet Leo outside. He quickly changes into Loke's form and I grab his hand and give him a kiss.

"(Name)! Oh, who is this?" Josh says, Krysta close behind.

"I haven't seen you around before. I'm Krysta." Krysta says holding her hand out.

"I'm Loke, very nice to meet you." Leo says in his usual manner. Turning to me quickly he speaks.

"Also, you forgot this earlier at home." He hands me the key with his symbol on it. There was two Leo keys, one for me and one for Lucy.

"What's that?" Josh asks.

"Nothing." I say quickly and put it in my bag.

"Are you (Name)'s boyfriend?" Krysta asks Leo.

"Yeah, I've been staying with her for the week so I don't go here." He says.

"Oh, ok." She replies, looking a little confused.

"We have to go, bye guys!" I say. Me and Leo turn down the road and we head back, after a little bit of talking, Leo looks a bit tired.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask him. He changes back into his regular form and slouches over a bit.

"Yeah, but I need to go back to the Celestial World. I will see you soon, bye." He says giving me a quick kiss and disappearing in a blaze of golden dust and light. As I stare where he disappeared, I sigh and start to walk home again. I look at the late afternoon sky and imagine the stars up there at this very moment. I close my eyes tightly.

"Leo..." I realized a while ago that I'm lucky. Me and Leo can live together for the rest of our lives since we age the same because of the time in our worlds. I open my eyes and I see a bit of gold dust fall around me, knowing that Leo is watching, he just needs to rest in the Celestial World so he doesn't die. The con of being on Earth though is that it can hurt him faster. He can be fine for a week. He gets tired after 3 days and needs a day to rest. After that, he gets sick if he doesn't rest. When I get back home, I call out.

"Dad!" I hear silence in return and I move to the couch to do my homework. My father was out of town for a week and obviously he didn't know Leo was here, no one on Earth did. I was calling out to make sure he wasn't back earlier. After 3 hours and I was watching a movie, I hear a familiar ding-dong and a gold appears in front of me.

"Hey Leo, how was your rest?" I say standing up and giving Leo a kiss.

"Good! I feel ready to go, babe." He says, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smack his shoulder. "Not like that!" I give a small laugh in return.

"Yeah, I'm sure you weren't thinking that." I pull back from Leo and I move to the kitchen. "Want anything?"

"Sure." He replies. I make us dinner and after a nice night we head to bed. .

"You know, babe, we have the night alone and I'm not tired just yet." Leo says, smirking me hugging me from behind.

"Not tonight Leo, sorry. I have school tomorrow but we can have a nice day this weekend, okay?" I say, leaning my head back and giving him a kiss on his jaw.

"Come on, please?" He says, leaning further into my jaw. I kiss kiss his neck again before turning around so we were face to face.

"No, sorry sweetheart, not tonight." I say, ha king out of his arms and heading to the bathroom, swaying my hips on the way.

"You are such a tease." Leo whispers and I laugh again as I close the door. When I come back out, Leo is lying down in my bed in his boxers.

"You know, if anyone saw us, they would think you're sleeping with your teacher." He says as I lay down next to him.

"Yeah whatever, move over." I say nudging him. He scoots over and I lay down next to him.

"Night, love you." He says, wrapping his arms around me and locks his legs with mine.

"Love you too Leo." I dig my hair into his neck and I let the soft thrumming of his heart against my own lull me into a deep sleep.

When I wake up again, Leo is gone, probably at the school. After I get ready, I leave the house and start the walk to school. I didn't feel like driving today.

"Hi (Name)." I hear a voice come behind me and I turn to see Josh and Krysta.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask as they come up on either side of me.

"Nothing but I was just talking with Josh and does today feel weird to you?" Krysta asks. Now that I think about it, it does. It feels like the world has been submerged into a dreamy state.

"Yeah, a little bit. Must be a morning thing." She shrugs her shoulders in reply and we look forward.

"So, how about Loke? Why haven't we heard of him before?" Josh asks me.

"He's a little shy actually." I reply simply.

"Oh, how long have you been going out?" He asks.

"Just a while, not exactly sure how long." I say, adjusting my backpack. We continue to talk and walk into the school, instantly greeted by noise. I say goodbye to Josh and Krysta and head to science early. They would come later when the bell rings.

"Hey, Leo. Do you feel it?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

"I do, it's strange." He replies, lifting his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Do you think it might be the vision Carla saw?" I ask, glancing at the clock. We have 3 minutes before the bell.

"Maybe, I will protect you, always." He gives me a quick kiss and hugs me. He separates from me quickly and before I can pull him back, the door opens and another student walks in. I look at Leo and he taps his ear, he must have heard him approaching. I give Leo a swift nod and head back to my desk. The bell rung as soon as I sit down and people start filing into the classroom.

"Okay class, let's talk about constellations." Leo says from the front. I start doodling in my book when I hear a loud alarm sound.

"This is a lock down, not a drill!" I hear over the intercom and then a bang.

"Leo!" I yell, startling the students.

"(Name), you know what this means." He says, confusing everyone around us.

"(Name), what are you talking about?" Krysta asks me quietly as everyone moves into the corner.

"Nothing, go sit." She obeys hesitantly.

"Go sit over there, (Name)." Leo says, grabbing my hands. "You can't go out there, I will find the person responsible and i will return to the Celestial World. It was nice to teach for a day, I love you." He gives me a kiss on the forehead and I sit down next to the students, some in shock by the exchange as he leaves the room.

"I thought you were dating Loke? Why did you kiss our teacher?" Krysta asks, quietly.

"Now is not the time but he is Loke, hard to explain." I hear a scream and I get up to rush to the door. Before I can get there, the door explodes and a body goes flying back, into the room. I jump back from surprise and a few shrieks are left out. A figure slumps down on the ground against the wall.

"Leo?!" I yell, running towards him, where he is laying down.

"Oh, hey babe, ugh." His head leans back a bit.

"Ah, (Name). I have found you." I look towards the door and I see a woman standing there in a coat and bikini top.

"Karen! How are you alive?" I scream out, conscious of the people behind me.

"I have come back for a bit to finish some business here with the precious kitty." She said with a sick, joking manner. I look at her and see a gun in her hand.

"Don't drag everyone else into this!" I yell at her.

"Oh, an audience. I'm just here to get rid of you and Leo." She says, stepping forward. I look at Leo and he grimaces in pain.

"Do it (Name). You need to. He hates others but he loves you." I shake my head.

"No, he will hurt us." I say.

"He needs to fight, he loves you, he's me." I nod hesitantly and I draw out the key.

"I call forth, Leo the Lion, Eclipse!" A giant flash of light surrounds Leo and I jerk back and land into someone, I look back to see Josh, staring at what is taking place.

"Hey, need help?" I look back at Leo but he is in his eclipse form.

"You need to get rid of Karen before she kills you and me, please." I say, a begging tone. He looks back to the door and sees Karen and a growl comes up from his throat. She raises her gun and points it at me.

"If you fight, I will shoot her." Tears fill my eyes and Leo looks at me quickly. He raises one hand and with a simple glow he blasts Karen away and she disappears in a dark cloud and a scream.

"Looks like we did it babe, see you later!" Leo says before changing back into his regular form and looks at me. His smile immediately falls as he looks at me, holding my stomach, blood dripping through my fingers.

"Leo..." I say quietly.

"(Name)..." He rushes over and Josh helps lower me to the floor.

"What just happened?" Krysta yells.

"Listen, Krysta, right? I'm going to help heal her then bring her back. I'm a celestial spirit." Leo says, hands on my stomach, glowing. I feel a warmth grow in me. "I'm Leo, nice to meet you." Leo raises his hand and waves quickly to Krysta, hand bloody.

"Leo?" I say quietly. I hear a commotion around me and I scan the area.

"Hey babe, I'm right here." He says.

"Oh no, we need to leave. They have seen you. They know." I say quickly.

"What the hell is happening?" Josh yells loudly and other students have slowly crept into the room, seeing the mess and hearing the shouting.

"I'm Leo the Lion, yes from the Zodiac." Leo says simply and I grab onto him.

"Krysta, Josh, I will explain later. Leo, can you erase their minds in someway of what just happened?" I ask, he goes to shake his head but his face lights up.

"Hold on a second." He disappears and quickly comes back with a small pouch. He opens it and throws it in the air. "Let's go." He says and grabs my hand, us traveling to the spirit world.

"What did you do?" I ask quickly.

"Erased their minds of me, small present from Aries a while back." He says, hugging me.

"You scared me for a bit there." I reply.

"Carla was right, at least you're okay though." He says.

"Yeah, I'm glad. They are going to wonder where I went though." I say, head bent.

"I love you, remember that." He says quietly.

"I love you too, I'm sorry for worrying you." I reply.

"It's not your fault." He says, leaning back.

"But I'm still sorry." He pats my head.

"It's okay babe even though you didn't do anything." He gives me a small smile and leans down and kisses me again.

"I'm glad you are happy." I say.

"I know, I'm glad you're happy." He replies.

"I know. Now let's get cleaned up." I nod and we go to Earthland to clean up.


	8. Bickslow:Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a generic Bickslow, no romance with him and tiny side ships. Self-harm also.

"Hey man, want to go on a job today?" Bickslow says to Freed.

"Not today, Laxus and I are going on a date. We will be back tonight." Freed says while getting up and walks away. Bickslow sighs and scans the room. He sees Evergreen and quickly gets up. He walks over but before he can reach her, Elfman walks over and kisses her. Bickslow sighs and leans over. He looks around again to see if anyone wanted to go on a job. He quickly walks over to Lucy and Natsu.

"Uh, hey guys. Would you maybe want to go on a job?" He asks loudly. He didn't know them very well but he was hoping they would want to go.

"No thanks Bickslow, but maybe some other time! We just got back from one anyways." Lucy says cheerfully to him. The tall man gives her a fake smile and turns around. His smile falls immediately and he walks out the doors into the evening light quickly. Loneliness quickly settles upon him as he puts his hands in his pockets. He walks back towards the Thunder Legion's house, mind racing.

'No one wants to spend time with you. Why would they? You can't control your powers and you have dolls as friends.' He thought to himself. As he reaches the front door, he lifts his hands to his mask's straps and unbuckles them. He opens the door and looks at the mask now in his hands.

"What a joke." He whispers to himself and slams the door shut while tossing the mask on the couch. He takes a quick look around the dark room and looks at the picture frames. His eyes narrow at the picture where they all are smiling brightly at the camera. It was taken about 4 months ago and it was one of the last times they all went on a job together. He walks over slowly and picks it up. He stares at it for another second before throwing it back, next to his mask. He walks to his bathroom and strips out of his clothes quickly. He turns on the water and sits into the cold water of the bath, the dark thoughts seeping into his brain.

'No one wants to go on a job with you.'

'No one wants to be with the weakest person on the team.'

'Can't control myself, if I lost control I could go overboard and rip their soul out. I'm weak but for me too be strong, I would hurt my team.'

An angry scream is ripped out of his throat and he grips his face tightly with his hands, back hunched and tears escaping. He opens his eyes, blurry from the tears and he spots it on the counter, sitting there like a stain on his existence. His razor. Without thinking, he grabs it and sits back down in the water. Gazing at the razor, he lifts his arm and rests the blade down. Turning his head slightly, he runs it quickly across his arm and blood drips down into the water.

'Useless.' Another cut.

'Failure.' Another.

'Loner.' One more. He hisses in pain and he puts the razor down, still stained in his blood, like many times before. He throws his head back against the wall and he lowers his arm into the water, a sob escaping his throat. He immediately clams up and gets out of the bath, not wanting to be in the water for another second, thinking he might do something he regrets. He throws a towel on and goes back into his room, making sure the door is locked. He drops his towel and lays down on the bed and pulls the blanket over his naked form. Shivering wildly as the blood leaks out of the four new cuts on his arm. He slowly drifts asleep, tears streaking his face and blood staining the bed.

In the morning, he wakes up feeling sluggish. Remembering last night, he looks at the mess on his bed made by the blood. He quickly rushes to the bathroom and cleans the dried over cuts. When he looks at the mirror, it takes all he can not to scream at his reflection. His red-rimmed eyes stare back at him, the multiple scars running up his arms, looking bold against the bright light. The new cuts blending in with the others. He ducks his head and throws water on his face, rubbing hard. When he finally finishes, he gets dressed in a long rough, brown shirt with black pants, unlike his usual attire. When he opens the door, he ducks his head. He looks for the couch, not wanting to make eye contact. The rough cloth of his shirt scratching against his new cuts.

"Hey Bicks, what's up?" He hears Laxus say from the kitchen.

"Nothing." He replies quickly and spots his visor, quickly putting it on. He then looks at Laxus and throws him a fake smile.

"Are you alright?" Freed says, appearing from the other hallway.

"Of course, I'm always fine!" Bickslow yells with a loud laugh, sticking his tongue out.

"What's with the new outfit?" Laxus says, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee.

"Trying something new." Bickslow's voice immediately quiets. "Um guys, I was wondering." Laxus and Freed lean forward a bit, noticing the change of mood.

"What is wrong?" Freed asks quickly.

"Nothing, just wondering. Am I a bur-" Bickslow stops and shakes his head silently. "Never mind, got to go!" He runs out the door before Laxus and Freed can say anything else.

When Bickslow reaches the guild hall, he quickly orders a drink and sits down at his own table. He chugs down most of the mug before slamming it down on the table. He messes with his sleeve and gets caught up in his thoughts. When he gets in these moods, he keeps to himself. He says he's fine but he knows he's getting worse. Suddenly, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Bicks. You okay?" He turns around and sees Lisanna standing behind him, holding another mug of ale.

"Yeah, I'm all good baby. What's new with you?" He says, smiling a tiny bit.

"I'm good, just checking on you." She gives a small smile and wave back while putting the mug down and walking back to the bar. Bickslow goes back to messing with his sleeve and chugging down the other glass of ale, hoping to block his mind of the bad thoughts.

"BICKSLOW!" Bickslow's head shoots to the front door and he sees Laxus and Freed running in. Everyone's head shoots to them, taking in the scene.

"What is it, man?" Bickslow asks, cheerfully. Well, as much as he can.

"Why is there blood on this and on your bed?" Laxus holds up the blood-stained razor and the Seith Mage's eyes widen as he rushes over to grab it.

"It's none of your business. How did you find this?" Bickslow asks harshly, worry lacing his voice. He reaches out for it but Laxus just holds his hand out towards Bickslow.

"I smelled it, why have you been acting so weird? Everyone has noticed." Freed says. Everyone nods or gives a sound of agreement. "I can smell blood NOW for god's sake!" Laxus yells loudly. Bickslow slowly backs up, head down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeats, walking backwards until his back hit the wall, his arms defensively. He quickly glances at his sleeve and sees a darker brown staining his left sleeve. He looks over at the bar and sees Natsu and Gajeel raise their noses to the air and look quickly to him.

"I smell it too, you?" Natsu asks Gajeel.

"I do also, what's going on Bickslow?" Gajeel asks but it's more of a statement than a question. A tear falls behind the visor but it catches on the cool metal and pools there.

"I, I can't tell you." Bickslow says, rushing forward to go past Laxus but he grips the blue-haired man's left arm and he lets out a small scream.

"What are you doing man?" Bickslow yells, peeking at his arm and back to Laxus. But Laxus is staring at his own hand.

"There's blood on my hand. Why is there so much blood?" The tall Mage looks at the Lightning man's hand and sees the smeared blood on his finger tips. Freed goes to grab Bickslow but he steps back while looking at everyone in the hall before turning around and running out, leaving them all in states of shock and confusion.

Bickslow runs down the streets, tears falling quickly. He runs for what feels like hours but is probably minutes, heart heavy. He looks up and sees he's at the Thunder Legion's house. He quickly opens the door and rushes to the kitchen.

'You caused them to worry. You had Laxus worry. You are horrible.' Bickslow grabs a long kitchen knife and movies into his bathroom. He pushes it to stomach, the pressure rising up, about to overflow. He quickly cuts a long line, feeling some of the pressure release from inside. He lets out a pained groan as he feels the blood seep out. He rips off his mask and throws it and the knife out the bathroom door and to the wall with an angry yell. He hears the door bang open and Laxus comes running in.

"Laxus! Close your eyes, we can't make eye contact." Laxus quickly runs over, ignoring Bickslow's warning. He grabs the first aid kit and starts patching him up.

"I could hurt you, please Laxus." Bickslow begs.

"Shut up." Laxus replies and continues to disinfect the cut. "Why did you do this?" Laxus ask, short and quick.

"I couldn't handle it. I needed a release." Bickslow says, hissing in pain at the antiseptic.

"From what?" Laxus says,

"All this pain, I'm so tired and lonely. You are all leaving. Evergreen already moved out to live with Elfman and you and Freed are going to move out to live somewhere bigger one day." Bickslow continued. "I'm going to be stuck in this tiny apartment like house, alone." Laxus sighed after he finished the final wrap of the bandage and looked into the other man's red eyes. Bickslow quickly closes his, eyes scrunched up.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Laxus asks him.

"I didn't want to worry you." He says silently, standing up while reaching out and opening and closing his eyes, going to grab his mask. He quickly puts it on ad looks back to Laxus.

"When you do this, you worry us!" Laxus yells.

"I'm sorry." Bickslow trails off, tears falling faster.

"It's okay, crap happens but if you have problems, come to us next time." Laxus says, pulling Bickslow into a firm but gentle hug.

"I will." Bickslow says silently, wrapping his arms around him. Laxus leaves soon after, picking up the knife on the way out. Bickslow strips off his clothes and lays back down in his bed, removing the mask and this time, laying it gently in the nightstand and he falls asleep for the rest of the day and night.

The next day, Bickslow finally returns to the guild silently. Grabs two mugs of ale without a word and sits in a corner booth, eyes on his back. Bickslow is just hunched over, wearing a cloth blue shirt and another pair of black pants with his mask. He chugs the mug down and picks up the hunk of wood in front of him along with a knife. He glances at it for a second before he starts to carve the wood. He learned when he was young how to carve wood and figurines. He did woodwork sometimes to keep his mind occupied and he continued to carve until he heard someone behind him.

"Hey, want to go on a job?" He puts down the wood and knife and looks behind him to see Evergreen.

"Not today but maybe next week." He says giving her a small smile and turning back to his work. He sees her walk away from the corner of his eye and lets out a small sigh. He smiles at his work. It was rough but it was a small lightning bolt with intricate designs over it and it was about the size of his hand. He puts it down and puts his head in his hands. All of a sudden, he feels a heat on his back. He turns his head slightly and sees green hair.

"Freed?" The Seith Mage asks cautiously.

"I'm here for you, alright?" Freed says quietly.

"I know man, but I have to work through some things." Bickslow says and pats Freed's head. Freed retracts from the other man and gives him a firm nod of his head before walking back. Bickslow pulls out sandpaper from his pocket and starts sanding the lightning bolt. He always carried sandpaper when he wanted to carve. He looks at his new creation and stands up. He walks over to the Thunder Legion's usual table and he puts it down.

"What is this?" Evergreen asks him, holding it up.

"It's for you guys, I had time on my hands so I decided to carve something from wood rather than my skin, so I made this." Everyone freezes as he finishes his sentence but Bickslow walks to the job board instead. He grabs a request without looking and swiftly walking back to the table.

"Okay dudes, we are going on a job, like it or not." Everyone nods and they get up, laughing at something Laxus said.

"Bickslow, if you want to talk to us you can." Evergreen says and he nods, resting his head on hers as the Thunder Legion walks out of the hall.


	9. Gray:One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This is a request, warning, implied rape and abuse. I will not be writing a whole rape scene because I have not experienced sex personally, don't want to chop the story up more and I don't know what rape is like and don't want to offend others who have been, I feel like I could do that and I hope not to.

 

The streets were silent as the man slowly moves down the street, a small trail of blood tracking behind him. He starts to move quicker, glancing behind him every few seconds. When he finally reaches the oak door of his apartment, he swings it open and closes it quickly behind him? He slides slowly down the door, tears finally escaping as he clutches his clothes to his chest. After sitting there for a few minutes collecting his thoughts, he stands up to move to the bathroom, a puddle of blood now where he was just sitting. He moves with a wince and a hiss escapes his clenched teeth as he opens the next door. He wrenches the handle up on the bath and lowers himself into the cold water, dropping his clothes to the floor. The clear water quickly turns into a murky brown as the ice Mage scrubs his skin quickly, memories flashing through his brain.

 

 _Hurting, wet, hitting, screaming._ His head wrenches to the side, trying to force it out if his brain. He grabs the first aid kit next to the bath and sets it down on the toilet cover, opening the kit and taking inventory of what isin it. He grabs the needle, thread and an antiseptic wipe and quickly gets to work, pulling the needle through the skin, eyes clenching at moments from pain. When he finally finishes, stitches messy from not being able to see properly, he looks at his blood stained hands, a sob escaping from his throat. He starts scrubbing again, harsher them before, trying to scrub away the memories.

 

When he finishes he slowly moved out of the tub and changes quickly, feeling less vulnerable now. He looks in the mirror, assessing his state. There was a long burn trailing down his neck and a huge bruise had formed on his cheekbone. He cleans up the remaining blood and goes back into his room and slowly curls up into the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

_"Look at this, he wants to fight back. Grab the iron." A feminine voice says from the darkness. Gray kicks out, as his arms are grabbed and his energy is slowly being sapped away._

_"Please don't, please." Gray pleads, tears running down his face and he feels an intense heat rip through him from his neck. A bone-chilling scream is ripped out of his throat and his body tenses as his back arches._

_"See, thats why you don't fight back." The voice speaks a gain, adding a light, sadistic giggle at the end._

_"I have money, anything else just please don't." Gray begs, tears streaming down his face, body becoming limp from the pain. They had beat him up on the way to where they were now, Gray not knowing where he was anyways. 2 pairs of hands grabbed him roughly, one man and one woman from what he could tell._

_"We just want you." A mans voice says into his ears and it feels like a hot blade running through him and a loud choked sob escapes his throat._

Gray shoots up with a scream, sweat drenching his clothes. He rubs his face harshly.

 

'I need to get forget.' He thinks to himself. He looks at the clock next to him, noticing it was morning. 'I also need to keep up appearances.'

 

He gets up and moves to the bathroom again slowly. When he steps in, he almost pukes. There was blood lining the bottom of the tub, bloodied clothes on the floor and some puke could be seen around the toilet but he didn't remember when that happened. He quickly cleans up and checks his stitches. He dabs up the blood that leaked out and moves back into his room.

 

Strangely, he felt himself reaching to take off his clothes but he hesitates. After a couple quiet seconds, he quickly takes his clothes off and changes into his street clothes, also throwing on a scarf to cover his burn. He moves towards the door and before he turns the knob, he takes a deep breath and then steps out onto the street.

 

_"What do we do with him now?" The female asks, blood staining the floor beneath the man on the ground._

_"Dump him back in the alleyway where we found him. He won't even be able to recognize us." The other man says, a zip heard from where he was standing. A little jangle is heard and a Gray lets out a whimper of pain. The man was hitting the mage with his belt._

_"Hey! What are you doing?" The other voice asks._

_"Just for leverage." He replies before the belt is brought down again with a sharp slap._

Gray grips his head again, eyes clenched in pain from the memories. He looked up and sees the Fairy Tail building ahead of him. As he moves towards the building, he slowly lost speed as his thoughts race through his head.

 

'Would I have to tell them? What would they think? They would think I'm weak, being drained of power so quickly.' He thinks to himself silently. He shook his head and speeds up. When he heads in, he is bombarded with noise.

 

"Gray! Long time no see! Where were you yesterday?" Gray sees Natsu across the room, coming towards him quickly.

 

"Um, some things came up." Gray says cooly, bowing his head slightly.

 

"Gray, are you alright?" Erza asks from the bar, taking in the dark bruise on Gray's cheek.

 

"I just got into a small fight yesterday, you should see the other guy." Gray replied, giving a fake smile. Erza looks uncertain but just turns back to her cake. Gray hobbles over to the bar and asks Mira for a drink.

 

"This early? You also usually never drink." Mira says to him.

 

"I just really need it today." He says, a grimace on his face. He downs it quickly and he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Lucy standing behind him.

 

"Hey Gray, its been a while since we all went on a job, want to go?" Lucy asks him.

 

"Uh sure, when do we go?" He asks while nodding.

 

'A job would be good. Get my mind off of it.' He thinks and Lucy gives him the details. He grabs what he needed and waited at the door.

 

"Am I the only too notice this but you haven't taken your clothes off at all today. You okay?" Natsu asks Gray and unconsciously, he pulls the scarf tighter around his neck.

 

"I don't know, just not feeling it." Natsu shrugged and Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza set out for their job. After some time, it soon becomes dark as they are returning home.

 

"We could stay at Lucy's house. Lets go!" Erza yells and Lucy protests loudly but they all walk in the direction of her house anyways. When they get there, they start organizing sleeping areas.

 

"Erza, you can share the bed, Natsu and Gray can choose who gets couch." Natsu glances quickly at Erza and back to Gray.

 

"Gray, you can have it, I have to go for a bit." Natsu quickly leaves and Gray just gives a half-hearted nod and walks into Lucy's bathroom. He lifts up his shirt a bit to look at the scar and sees the stiches fell out. Panicking he quickly scans the room for a first aid kit. When he spots one, he grabs it and sews himself up again. After, he walks out to see Natsu returned, talking in a hushed voice with Lucy and Erza.

 

"Hey guys, whats up?" Gray says and they all shot apart, solemn looks on their faces.

 

"Gray, are you okay?" Lucy asks, reaching out and then quickly retracting her hand.

 

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asks, panic racing through his body. Did they know?

 

"Nothing, night!" Natsu says loudly and plops on the end of Lucy's bed. Everyone else quickly disperses and Gray walks to the couch to lay down. When he does, more thoughts invade his mind but quickly swipes them away, falling asleep soon after.

 

_Pain, blood, heat. All race through his body at the same time, memories flashing by. Then he hears screaming._

_"Gray! Wake up! Wake up!"_

 

Gray wakes up with a jolt, body covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Gray gets up quickly and rushes to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and starts vomiting. He feels a hand on his back and he jerks away.

 

"Please, no more." He whispers, head in his hands and back against the bath.

 

"Gray, you're safe here, we promise." He hears a small voice from somewhere around him but he can't see very well because of the tears suddenly moving down his face in rivulets. He feels arms hesitantly go around him but he knows it is one of his friends.

 

"You can talk about it when you want." He hears Erza's voice say and he nods slightly. After a bit, they all leave the bathroom, leaving Gray alone. Gray sits there, thinking of what to do next.

 

'They know something is wrong, what can I do? I have to tell them, they are my friends.' He thinks, standing up slowly. He exits the bathroom, looking around to see that they left. 'Probably gone to the guild hall. Good, I didn't want them to see me like this more.'

 

After Gray collects his belongings, he walks slowly towards the guild hall, wondering how to face his friends. This time when he walks in, he is met by complete silence and what feels like a thousand people staring at him.

 

"Gray. I wish to speak to you." Master Makarov says from across the room. Gray makes eye contact with him and nods, heart racing, ready to explode. He swiftly walks into Makarov's office and sits down.

 

"What is it, Master?" Gray asks him, worry clear in his voice.

 

"What is this?" With those words, a familiar pile of bloody clothes lands on the table. Gray stands up quickly to grab them.

 

"Where did you get these?" Gray asks, almost yelling.

 

"We were worried so we took matter into our own hands." Gray's body starts trembling as the truth sets in. "Natsu went to your house last night to find out what was wrong and found this. You can tell us whats going on." Makarov slowly approaches Gray and as soon as he rests his hand on his shoulder, Gray throws himself into his arms and tears roll down Gray's face.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so weak. I couldn't fight them off." Gray sobs in between words, falling back into his chair.

 

"Its okay, you can count on us to protect you. What happened?" Gray nods his head.

 

"I, I was walking home. I thought I saw something weird in an alleyway and when I went in, someone grabbed me and all of a sudden my energy was leaving. I passed out and when I woke up, oh god." Gray trails off for a second. Screaming images passed through his mind.

 

"It was dark and I was tied down." Gray stops for a second, tensing in his chair.

 

"Take your time." Makarov says and Gray lets out a shaky breath.

 

"There was a man and a woman. They beat me up, they cut my side open." Flashes of pain shot through Gray's body. "Then, heat." Gray slowly removes the scarf, slightly sticky from blood and pus, Gray throwing the disgusting scarf away from him, it was just a reminder of what happened now. Makarov moves away and grabs some medical supplies from somewhere behind Gray and set to work on his neck. Makarov was tense but concentrated.

 

"They did something to me after." There was a slight pause. "I can't, I can't go back." Memories ripped through his mind. Makarov quickly noticed the tension and the cowered form of Gray, cocooning himself almost. Makarov ran to the door and threw it open. Gray could see the Master's back from where he was sitting and gets up and slowly walks to where the shorter man was standing.

 

"Listen everybody! There is a new mission of the highest importance. One of our own has been hurt and we need to find them! Find all you can about a man and a woman criminal duo. Move out!" They is a loud shout and a quick movement towards the door. After they all leave, Gray sees his closest friends still standing there, staring at Makarov and Gray, who was standing a bit aways from Makarov.

 

"Gray?" Gray's head shoots to the side and sees Natsu, standing limp and looking at him. "How could they do that to you?" Tears well up in his eyes again as he stares at his friend.

 

"I didn't want to say anything. I couldn't." Gray replies.

 

"I will find them and send them straight to hell." Erza says, stepping forward with a fire in her eyes. Lucy's eyes widen.

 

"You're neck." She says and rushes forward. She slowly takes in the bubbled skin, mixing with burnt flesh and blood.

 

"I will be fine. We should go find them." He says, stepping back slightly.

 

"We are always going to be here for you, okay?" Natsu says and holds out his hand. Gray looks cautiously at it.

 

'Come on! Its Natsu, man up.' Gray thinks and after another second he firmly grips Natsu's hand and they nod at each other firmly. The journey may be long to recovery by at least he has some friends to help him along.

* * *

 


	10. Gajeel x Reader:Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This is a request for @BridgettFluff on deviantart, check her out! Basically, the Reader and Gajeel are best friends but they ended up fighting before he leaves on a job and this is based off the song ‘Fone Tag’ by Never Shout Never.

“You can't keep doing this Gajeel! Do you know how this affects the guild?” You yell at him from across the room.

“I didn't know you needed help!” He yells back while throwing his hands up.

“That's why I was calling you!” You yell, running a hand through your hair.

“And you expect me to always have my phone?” He yells, his face hardening.

“No, I don't and shouldn't.” You reply quieter while sighing. “It's just, I was scared. Terrified even, I was hurt and no one was there to help me and I thought I could count on you.” You say stepping closer to him.

“I need to go, I have to think about this and I have a train to catch.” Gajeel says, stepping back towards the door.

“Please, just remember to call me though.” You say as he goes to open the door.

“I will, I promise.” He says quieter as he slams the door closed and you slide down the wall as tears drip down your face. Gajeel puts his back on the door outside, rubbing his hand over his face. He leans his ear to the door and he hears your sobs echo through your room. He rips himself away and runs down the hallway and out the door, not wanting to hear anymore. 

You both had started fighting because you got hurt when you were on a job with him and you were alone and you called him but he didn't pick up. You were bleeding out on a dark street until someone who was coming by in a carriage noticed you and helped you to the nearest hospital where you called Natsu to come get you who then yelled at Gajeel the next day at the guild hall.

You got up from off the ground and went into the bathroom to wash your face. You took in your red-rimmed eyes and quickly splash water on your face. You dry yourself and you walk into your bedroom and turn on the TV, your eyes shooting to your phone on the counter. Gajeel was supposed to call in about an hour from the train but you didn't know how to face him after your fight. You rip your gaze away and look back at the TV.

Gajeel looks out the window at the landscape passing by, thoughts racing through his head.

“Hey Gajeel, you okay over there?” Gajeel glances over at the voice and quickly looks back out the window.

“I'm fine.” He says gruffly.

“You sure? You look ready to punch someone but you usually do, especially today though.” Gray says, smirking at Gajeel.

“I'll punch you if you don't stop asking me questions.” He replies rougher than before.

“Everything okay with (Name)?” The Mage asks.

“Why would you say that?” Gajeel says quickly, whipping around.

“After the last job and you coming from her house I assume you guys had a fight.” Gray says, sitting down across from the dragon slayer.

“Well you guessed right, but so what? Why does it matter to you anyway?” Gajeel asks, looking intently at Gray’s face. 

“Because you are both my friends and I know how you look at each other.” He says.

“What do you mean by that?” Gajeel asks.

“We all noticed it, you love her, don’t you?” He says. Gajeel’s face immediately reddened.

“I don't.” He replies harshly.

“Whatever you say but we all noticed that she loves you too.” Gajeel’s face softens slightly at this.

“You think so? And who's we?” Gajeel asks.

“We as in the guild and of course we do. Aren't you supposed to call her soon also?” He asks, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yeah but the thing is though is that I don't know how to tell her. Why would she love an idiot like me?” Gray chuckles “What's so funny?” 

“Well, she loves you because of you, not because of what happens and it doesn't seem like she thinks you're a loser.” Gray says. “Call her.” 

Gajeel slowly reaches for his pocket and takes his phone out. “How do I tell her that?” 

“That you love her? From your own heart man. See ya in a bit.” Gray stands up and leaves the car, Gajeel’s eyes never moving from the phone.

\------------

You lay down on your bed and stare down at your phone, wondering if you should call him. Before you can pick up the phone, it goes off. You pick it up quickly, glancing at the ID. Seeing that it's Gajeel, you quickly answer.

“Hey, um, what's up?” You ask.

“I'm good but listen, there's something I need to tell you.”

 

You can request and you should comment and like!


	11. Juvia x Fem!Reader:Rain Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: for @wolfgirl-2014. Also, might seem like Juvia talks weird but I have only seen the English version and I know she says stuff in third person or something but I didn't want to weird it out. This is a girl x girl fanfic, just regular romance stuff. If you don't like gay stuff, sorry but I wrote this and please skip to the next chapter or something and enjoy.

I felt the heat on my skin disappear quickly as the rain pounds on my skin. I slowly lower my arms from their protective stance and open my eyes. My eyes blink slowly, taking in the sight in front of me. There was a beautiful woman with blue hair staring down at me with her hand outstretched.

"Are you alright?" She asks in a strangely calm voice.

"I am now, thank you." I stutter out. My town had been under attack from a dark guild and someone had thrown a fireball at me. It immediately started raining when I first started running and I couldn't see which way I was turning but I could heard the maniacal laughter behind me as I turned into a dead end.

"I must leave now, but please, get to safety." The woman says quickly and I smile at her. I run out of the alley way but not before seeing the unconscious body near the wall. As I run towards my apartment nearby, I notice the rain had seemed to let up a tiny bit.

It was a couple years until we saw each other again. I had just moved to Magnolia Town and was taking the boxes out of the car when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly swivel around to come face to face with the blue haired woman.

"Hello, are you moving in here?" She asks me, a slight pink brushing her cheeks.

"Actually I am, its been a while since I've seen you, how are you?" I ramble out making her blush a tiny bit more.

"I am well. I saw you unpacking and I rushed over to see how you are doing." She says quickly.

"I'm doing awesome. Do you live around here?" I asked back.

"Oh, no I do not, I am heading to the Fairy Tail guild hall of right now though." I nod at her words. "Would you like to join me?"

"I would love too but I have to finish packing." I reply while grabbing a box. "Maybe another time though?"

"Of course!" She bursts out but immediately covers her mouth. "Sorry about that outburst."

"It is perfectly alright! I do it all the time!" I adjust the box to my hip and hold my hand out. "I'm (Name) by the way, see you around!" She slowly reaches her hand out and shakes my hand, cold encasing it.

"I'm Juvia, I hope to see you again also." She rushes down the street and takes a quick turn as I grab the box with my other hand again and head into my new home with a smile on my face.

-six months later-

"Okay, so what did Lucy do?" I ask Juvia. She licks her ice cream and her eyes go wide.

"That's the thing! She didn't get to do anything. She was about to call on one of her celestial spirits but Leo just came out of nowhere and used his magic and knocked the other guy out, right away!" She says, arms flailing.

"What?! That's so cool!" I yell back. Juvia and I had been hanging out ever since the day we saw each other again. We had instantly become the best of friends and she slowly became more and more excitable. I never did go to the guild. I liked to hang out with Juvia alone and the guild just never came up again. I did meet Gajeel though but that was a while ago. He was part of Raven Tail and came by with Juvia the next time she came to my house.

"It was, but Leo appearing scared Lucy and she fell over into the mud, it was hilarious." She said, licking her ice cream again. I giggled at the sight in my head. She told me a bunch of stories of all her guild friends and I had loved hearing so happy. Even though we were friends, I always felt something more for her and I loved when she talked. After a couple seconds of silence, I spoke.

"Juvia.." I say, the mood turning serious quickly.

"What is it, are you okay?" She asks me, scooting over to where I was.

"Yeah, it's just.. I have to tell you something." I say, setting my drink down.

"You can tell me anything, always." I nod.

"We have been friends for a while now and I love our friendship and I love you." She nods, listening intently. "But I think I love you in a different way." Her body stills and her pale face immediately reddens and her face tightens. Tears come to my eyes, thinking I might face rejection.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I don't know-" She cuts me off.

"It's quite alright, I think I feel the same." She stands up and her body loosens. "May I kiss you?" I nod quickly and she smashes her lips onto mine. I quickly wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer. After a minute or so, she pulls away, lips bruised and eyes wide.

"Was that alright, I have never done that before with anyone." She says.

"It was amazing, but I'm not done with you yet." I say pushing her down on the couch and climbing into her lap. "You okay?" She nods furiously and I smile as I kiss her again.

-one year later-

"Ugh." I groan as I roll over to turn off the alarm. I quickly hit it and I feel an arm pull me back.

"Juvia, I have to get up and so do you." She whimpers and I look back at her. Her hair is messy and her eyes droopy from sleep.

"But I'm tired and I'm not done cuddling with you, I love you too much to let you go." She wraps her leg around mine and tightens her arm.

"You have to go the guild hall, you have that job with your friends and I have to get to the store." She sighs and let's me go. I get up and walk to her side, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "It's okay Juvia, if you end up running late, I put the ice cream cake in the freezer for Gray, I know he likes ice obviously, I put happy birthday on it also." She's been fascinated with Gray, she has found an amazing friend with him but Juvia probably came off a bit clingy I guess. Gajeel has talked about it to me but I love the attention from Juvia. To have someone who always wants to be with you and to love and support you all the time is amazing!

"I will see you later though, right?" She asks.

"Of course babe, want me to bring you anything?" She nods from her spot. "Okay, I will bring some blueberry stuff." I pull on my pants and head into the bathroom. When I come out to leave, Juvia is getting dressed.

"See you later (Name)." She says, giving me a kiss as she puts her hat on.

"Bye, stay safe or I will hit someone." She giggles.

"Of course I will, bye!" She says as I walk out the door to my bakery. I opened my store in Magnolia and it has been pretty successful so far. The best part, I have met Erza but she doesn't know my connections yet. She likes the strawberry cake so that's good. I'm supposed to meet the guild tomorrow, because I finally had the courage to bring it up and Juvia said yes so it will be really exciting.

"Hey (Name)!" I hear my name called and I turn my head to come face to face with Gajeel and a cat.

"Hey Gajeel, long time no see. Who's your friend?" I ask, giving a small wave.

"This is Pantherlily, he's an exceed." He says, gesturing to the cat.

"Hello Ms. (Last Name)." I wave back, remembering Juvia talk about Happy and Carla.

"Hello there Pantherlily, call me (Name)." He nods at me and jumps on Gajeel's shoulders.

"You guys want to come in?" I ask, waving my hand towards the bakery across the street.

"Not today, it's Gray's birthday and we have to be there. Some other day though?" He replies.

"Of course, tell Juvia I say hi. See you later!" I smile and walk across the street toward the bakery. I turn on the lights as soon as I walk in and I start to head to work. After a while, I hear the bell above the door ring and I glance up.

"Hey Erza." I say and I wipe my hands on my apron.

"Hello, do you have my order?" She asks, smile on her face.

"Always, here you go." I grab the small white box from the opposite counter and pass it to her.

"(Name)." She asks.

"Yeah?" I reply as I wash my hands to go back to cooking.

"Why were you talking to Gajeel?" She asks and I giggle a bit.

"Oh, I knew them from a while ago, he saw me and I said hi and introduced me to Pantherlily." I say.

"Alright then. I was just curious, sorry for the bother." She goes to walk out the door.

"It's no problem at all, oh wait." I quickly grab the brown bag. "Can you give this to Juvia Lockser?"

"Juvia?" She asks and grabs the bag slowly.

"Yeah, she knows where it's from. Thank you!" I yell as I run back into the kitchen to grab the pastries from the oven. I hear the bell above the door ring and the soft sound of the door close soon after.

~Juvia P.O.V.~

"Gray!" I yell as I walk into the guild hall. I hear a small grown but think nothing of it as I put the box down.

"What is it Juvia?" He asks me as he swivels around in his chair.

"I got you a birthday cake!" I reply, opening the top. Some of the others face pales as they remember the last time Juvia cooked.

"Is it good?" He asks, inspecting the cake.

"Of course it is!" He swipes some frosting of the side and sticks it into his mouth. His eyes go wide and he gets another piece of frosting.

"That's actually really good, did you make this?" He asks and some of the other guild members grab a slice. I shake my head. "Well, good job for whoever did. This is custom made right?"

"Yes! Only the best for my Gray!" I say and hug him. A couple minutes pass before Gajeel walks in.

"Juvia, I saw your friend earlier, she says hi." He says and sits down.

"Thank you Gajeel!" I reply as I sit down next to Gray.

"Other friend?" Natsu asks from a table nearby.

"Yeah, I have other friends besides the guild." I look back around when Erza walks up to me out of nowhere with a brown bag.

"This is yours, from (Name), the baker." She puts the brown bag softly in front of me.

"Thank you for bringing this, she owed me." I say and Erza looks at me in confusion. "I will explain tomorrow but we have to celebrate Gray today." Erza quickly throws her attention on Gray and he looks scared because it looks like Erza is going in for a hug. I giggle as I open up the brown bag and take out the blueberry cupcake.

After a day of celebrating Gray, we finally all disperse to leave.

"Goodbye Juvia, thanks for the cake!" Gray yells and throws me a smile. I smile and wave back at him and start walking home, ready to see (Name).

~Your P.O.V.~

"(Name)?" I hear Juvia say from the hall.

"I'm in the living room!" I yell back. She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my neck, kissing my head. Blue hair clouds my vision and I giggle loudly.

"Are you ready to meet the guild tomorrow?" She asks and I nod.

"Of course I am, I'm really excited to meet Gray and see Erza's face when she realizes we're dating." I say and she comes around the couch, and I drop my book.

"I'm sure you are." Juvia replies.

"How was Gray's birthday?" She lays down on top of me, her legs going on either side of mine.

"It was good, he loved the cake." She says, laying her head on my chest.

"I'm good, conversation for tomorrow. I will come over after I close the shop." I give her a soft kiss and she kisses back. As it gets more heated, I quickly move us to the bedroom, us laughing all the way.

I wake up slowly, light filtering into the room. I nudge Juvia.

"Come on, we have to get up. You have the guild hall and I have the store." She latches her hand onto my side.

"It's okay if we're a little late, I mean, it's your store and all." She says looking into my eyes. All of my rational thought leaves when I look into her eyes.

"I can be a little late." I say as I get up and head into the bathroom, looking back at Juvia and beckoning her. When we get out of the shower, it's already 10. We quickly change and exit the apartment.

"I'm off to work, see you tonight." I say and give her a quick kiss.

"Okay, I have to head back to my dorm to get a clean change of clothes for later. Goodbye." She says and we part ways, smile on our faces.

~Juvia's P.O.V.~

I've been at the guild hall for a while, waiting for 6 to roll around, when (Name) gets off of work when Gray walks in.

"Gray! How are you today?" I shoot out of my chair towards him.

"I'm fine, how are you Juvia?" He asks.

"I'm wonderful today, more since you are here." I say and hug him tightly. I hear Lucy sigh from somewhere in the hall.

"I have a surprise for everyone later also." I say and Natsu perks up.

"A surprise?" He asks intrigued.

"Yeah, my friend is coming and you can meet her." I reply excitedly as I grab Gray's arm and head to the job board. We all hang out and talk for a bit until I notice it's 6, she should be closing up by now.

"Gray! I'm so excited and I love you so your gonna love her!" I say and he cringes. "Something wrong?"

"Listen, Juvia. I have to talk to you. I meant to earlier but I can finally do it." I look intently at him. "I don't, like, you." My eyes filled with tears.

"What? You, don't, like me?" I stutter out.

"It's more complicated than that." He tries to explain.

"It's not complicated, I just thought you liked me too." Tears roll down my face and I turn to run out the hall. I run down the path and I look back and run into something soft.

"Juvia? Oh my god, are you okay?" I look up through my tears and see (Name) standing over me, looking like she is going to kill someone.

"Gray says he doesn't like me." I say as I fall into her arms. I then hear a laugh and see she's laughing.

"It's not funny, I'm heartbroken." I say quickly, backing out of her arms.

"No, I think you misunderstood him, let's go inside." She says and she reaches her hand out. I nod and grab her hand and we walk inside.

~Your P.O.V.~

"Gray!" I yell and I see a guy with black hair look at me with wide eyes.

"That's me, is Juvia okay?" He asks.

"She's fine but you need to explain what you meant when you don't like her." I say and he looks at her.

"Juvia, when I said I didn't like you," Juvia lets out a loud sob, "I meant I didn't like you romantically, I know you do but-" I cut him off.

"She doesn't like you romantically." I say and Juvia immediately calms down.

"Yeah she does, she always says I love you to me and stuff. I assumed she liked me like that." I let out a laugh and turn to Juvia.

"You okay rain woman? No need to cry." I say.

"I'm okay, thank you. Sorry Gray, I thought you meant you didn't like me at all, like you hated me." He reaches out his hands.

"No I never meant that. You're okay though right?" He asks.

"I'm fine, better that (Name) is here." She says.

"(Name)?" Erza pops out of nowhere and looks at me.

"Hey Erza! What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing at all but are you the friend Juvia was talking about?" She asks.

"I am I guess. I'm (Name), Juvia's girlfriend." Their faces go blank as Juvia kisses my cheek and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Hey (Name)!" A rough voice yells and I look over to see Gajeel.

"Hey Gajeel." I say.

"How's the missus?" He asks, glancing at Juvia who's eyes are still a little red from crying.

"Better now, but we should meet everyone else." I look at Juvia and she nods, wiping her eyes.

"Wait, so Juvia wasn't in love with me?" Gray asks.

"Of course not, you are her best friend and she really cares for you." I say and he nods.

"That's better than breaking her heart forever though." He says.

"Yeah. Let's go." Juvia pulls my hand to the other side of the room where everyone else was.

"How long have you guys been going out?" Lucy asks.

"About a year, it's been good." Juvia replies and I give her a quick kiss. As the night comes to an end, we say our goodbyes, Juvias hand in mine as we walk down the street.

"Love you Rain Woman." I say.

"Love you too sweetie."


	12. Freed x Laxus:Late Night Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is not a request, I just made it for myself. It's an AU also based off this tumblr post. http://theyarefallingangels.tumblr.com/post/145228345671/lemonsharks-classicstarlite-actualmodel

"Hello, Laxus." Freed says to his neighbor as he walks to the elevator. 

"Hey, Freed. How's the apartment?" Laxus asks him. Freed moved in a 2 weeks ago and quickly became friends with Laxus because they had the same route to work every morning.

"It's good. Work is close by so that's always a plus." Freed says with a small smile.

"That's good." Laxus says as he presses Freed's than his own floors' button. "Did you see the new restaurant that opened a street down? The little Italian place?"

"Yeah, Gedornoes? Looks cute, it got a 4/5 rating. Really, really good for this part of town." Freed says, adjusting his book bag as Laxus rubs the back of his head, a small blush forming. 

"Would you maybe to like to go with me tomorrow after work? I can pick you up from work at the library or you can meet me at the auto shop? Than we can hang out. Whatever is more convenient for you." He says, looking away shyly.

"Of course, Laxus. I would love too." Freed says as the doors open and he steps out while giving Laxus a small smile as he exits the elevator. Laxus immediately scowls and blushes harder as the doors close.

Freed walks quickly to his apartment and clutches his bag closer to himself, hastily grabbing his keys and inserting them into the lock. He throws his bag down on the couch and than collapsing on the other side of the couch. He looks out the window and his mind shoots to the man living a couple stories above him. He shakes his head quickly to rid his mind of those thoughts.

'Laxus is my friend, I can't think of him like that.' He stands up and walks to the wooden piano near the window and opens the keyboard. 'Maybe some practice will take my mind off of it.' Freed walked to the window and opened it, hit by the cold air of sunset. A smile graced his face and twirled his hair slightly. He looked at the setting sun and laid his hands on the piano keys. He presses a couple before observing the music already laid out in front of him. Slowly the notes become longer and more put together and he could hear the song evolving into the famous Beethoven piece, Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-Sharp Minor, also know as 'Moonlight Sonata'. What he didn't know was that a certain man had just settled down by his window a couple stories up.

'What song is it tonight?' Laxus thinks as he hears the familiar, soft sound of a song being played from somewhere. He peeks out the window and sees no one outside playing it. He leans back against his chair and closes his eyes, letting himself absorb the music. His mind wanders back to the green haired man he had just talked too, his bright eyes, full of determination. His long green hair that he just wanted to run his hands through. 

'We're friends, not dating. I can't think like that.' His eyes snap open as the music ends and the thoughts disappeared with it. He rubs his head and walks into his kitchen, the haunting sound still with him as he grabs a beer. He slowly opens it as he thinks about who was playing it. It wasn't the first time he heard it, it started up about a week before and it was the same time every night so he set aside the rest of the activities for his guilty pleasure of listening to the piano.

Laxus was always seen as a tough guy, so he didn't expect it when he discovered he loved the sound of the mysterious piano playing. He began figuring out different classical pieces so that if, when he met the mysterious pianist, he could compliment on the work and have a conversation. He got this rush of accomplishment when he was able to pick out a song but it only happened once or twice because he only knew what a few of the songs sounded like. His favorite pieces were ones that had emotion, he could feel the what the player was feeling.

He heard as the music started again but it was different. This time, he recognized the piece. His other friend had shown him the song plenty of times, it was actually a song from a game called 'To The Moon' and what he heard was 'For River'. He heard the repetitive melody with the underlying rhythm, wondering where the pianist had heard it from. Laxus heard as the song started out, cute and sweet but he became concerned as he heard the notes became more frantic and the song sounded quicker than it should have been than he heard a crash, than silence. He waited to hear the music again, hoping to hear it, but it didn't make an appearance.

Freed was bent over the piano, head on the keys cover. After a couple seconds of silence than a loud drawn out groan of frustration escaped him. He opened up the piano again and stared at the keys. He had gone to quick, losing the song because he had been distracted by Laxus invading his head again. He had met Laxus the first morning he moved in. Laxus was leaving for his work and Freed arrived with his moving stuff. They said hi to each other than both looked away quickly, blushes bright on their faces. Freed had to leave his piano back home because there was no cheap way to get it in but by a miracle, there was a piano in the apartment already. He had it tuned for a cheap price and had been able to play it a week after he got home. He didn't want to break it trying to fix it himself so he called someone in. After that, he played every night when he got home from his job at the library. 

He shook his head again and quickly changed the music page and set to work on the new piece. He quickly got the first part down and started to focus on the way the notes moved. 

Laxus let out a relieved a sigh as he heard the music pick up again. As usual, he didn't recognize the song but it was a soft sounding, like a lullaby almost. He felt himself slowly make his way to his room and he opened the window before he fell onto his bed. His eyes slide close to the sound of music pouring into his dark, dreary apartment, making it brighten up just a small bit.

After a bit more of practicing, Freed closed the piano and stood up. He shuts the window and walks to his room silently, the wood floors creaking under him, kids laughing and running in the hall. All the sounds of the city, the music that is there everyday but not everyone can hear it. He lays down on his bed, electric blonde hair in his mind as he falls asleep to the sound of the busy life around him.

In the morning, Laxus walks down the stairs and sits at the bottom, watching the clock. He came down a bit early so he's waiting for Freed to come down the elevator. But then, a thought crosses his mind that he was surprised he didn't think of before. Maybe he heard the music earlier? At that thought, the doors of the elevator opened arm Laxus shot up and ran up the flight of stairs. He walked down casually when Freed steped out and looked at him. 

"Hey Freed, how was your night?" Laxus asked as he stepped on the last step.

"It was alright but I fell asleep early." He said and he adjust his book bag. Before Laxus could think, he wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. Freed tensed for a second by the sudden contact and relaxing quickly.

'Okay, that's good.' They both thought and the subconscious thought of new boundaries.

"I have a question." Laxus asks softly as they walk to the library.

"What is it?" Freed replies.

"Someone plays this music at night and I've heard it every night for the past week." Laxus says. "Have you heard it?" Freed is about to say no when he realizes he's talking about the piano.

"Oh yeah, that's mine. I play it every night." Freed says with a small frown. "Do you not like it? I can close my window." 

"Are you kidding? I love it, it's really nice to have some good music." He p  
says, his mind at work. "I really look forward to it everyday." He says, looking away bashfully. Freed lets out a small laugh.

"Wow, that actually means a lot to me. I thought I wold be making too much noise." Freed says.

"It's wonderful sounding. I was always wondering who was playing it." Laxus says.

"That's very sweet. This is my stop though. See you for dinner tonight?" Freed asks as they stop next to the library.

"Of course, I will get you when you get off your shift." Laxus says and starts walking away as Freed runs into the building  
"Ooh, who's the man out there?" Freed hears from his left and he glances over.

"My new neighbor, what is it you?" Freed asks jokingly.

"Just watching out for my friend. I got your back Freed. If he hurts you, I'll take him down." The other man says, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, shut it Bickslow. You won't hurt a fly, just get back to work." Freed says, smacking Bickslow's feet off the table.

"Aw, you like him don't you?" Bickslow says teasingly.

"Yes, of course." Bickslow giggles. "As friends!" Freed yells as Bickslow lets out a loud laugh. 

"What about that one girl? Sofia? Are you two just friends?" Freed says accusingly and Bickslow stops immediately. 

"Hey, we are just friends. She's coming over later also, we were gonna see a movie, as friends." Bickslow says and stands up, towering over Freed and uses his long legs to walk over to the book rack to organize them.

"She likes you a lot. I saw her at a cafe once and when we talked, she asked about you." Freed says with a smirk and Bickslow blushes wildly, body becoming tenser.

"We're just friends, that's all." Bickslow says and Freed laughs.

"Okay sure, I'm going to organize another section." Freed says as he leaves.

As Laxus arrived at his job, the auto shop, he could hear the tinkering from inside. 

"Evergreen! What are you doing here going so early?" Laxus asks her and the small woman slides out from under a car.

"I woke up early and didn't have anything else so why not? Also I get paid over time." She says with a smirk and goes back under.

"Wha-no you don't. I don't pay you over time." He said as he took his jacket off and hung it up.

"Come on boss, I work my butt off." She says from under the car.

"I do too and I don't pay myself for overtime. I will be leaving early though." Laxus says as he pulled on his work shirt. 

"Got plans?" She says. 

"Yeah, hanging out with that neighbor I told you about, Freed." Laxus says.

"Tell me how it goes." She says with a small smirk and Laxus just grumbles.

"Yeah, whatever, we need to fix this car." He says and she just laughs and slides out and wipes her oily hands on her shirt.

Around 5, Laxus gets up to leave. 

"Evergreen, I'm leaving now, okay?" He yells.

"Okay, tell me how it goes!" She yells again and Laxus exits the shop and walks towards the apartments to shower. After he showers, he starts walking towards the library in a nice button down purple shirt. He slowly opened the door to the library, a few heads turning as he walks in to see who opened the door.

"Laxus, ready to go?" Freed asks from the left and he turns his head to see him in a red peacoat with his book bag. 

"Yeah, you?" Laxus asks stepping forward.

"Yes, let's go." He says and Laxus opens the door.

"Bye Freed!" Freed looks back to see Bickslow sitting on the ground with Sofia's head in his lap and Freed rolled his eyes with a smile. They walk towards the restaurant in the evening breeze. As they sit down, they start to talk.

"So you know the music? I actually started to look into music and I recognized two of the songs you played." He said quickly after the waiter left with their orders and Freed smiled.

"That's very nice, what were the songs?" Freed asked, leaning forward.

"'For River' and a part of 'Moonlight Sonata' I think." Laxus says.

"I'm glad you up enjoyed it, maybe I can show you how to play one day?" Freed says.

"Maybe, if you're up for it?" Laxus asks him, thanking the waitress as she sets down their food.

"Of course, you can come over when ever you want and play if you'd like." Freed says.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." Laxus says and starts eating and they continue their conversation of music as the night leads on. To them, the night feels too short before they start walking back towards their apartment building.

"How long have you lived in Fiore?" Freed asks Laxus.

"Pretty much ever since I could move out. Rented a place, worked a couple jobs here and there. After a couple years, a friend of mine offered me a job at his auto shop. He retired recently and left me in her care so it's been like that ever since." Laxus says calmly. "What about you? Where were you before?" 

"I lived in a place called Draskal. Small kingdom but it was nice. My mother showed me piano and I've been playing ever since pretty much." Freed says as they enter the building and get into the elevator. 

"Why did you choose here? Out of all the places, why here?" Laxus asks.

"The library, was an inheritance from my parents and their parents before. The library was built in the 1820s so I couldn't say no because it's been in the family for a long time." Freed says, fidgeting with his keys. As the doors open, Free looks at Laxus.

"Want to come in actually?" Freed asks and Laxus smiles as he nods.

"Of course." Laxus says as he steps out of the elevator onto Freed's floor. He looks at Freed who beckons him over with a head nod.

"This is my place." Freed says as he opens the door.

"It's cozy." Laxus says with a smile as his eyes land on the piano. 

"Thanks, want to try the piano?" Freed asks him, Laxus rushed over, an excited look on his face. Freed lets out a small laugh as he walked over. 

"Okay, let's start with the notes." Freed says and lifts the cover. Laxus lays his hands on the keys and Freed presses the middle C key and he starts to walk him through the notes after about 10 minutes, Laxus stops playing.

"Something wrong?" Freed asks him and Laxus turns to him.

"I want to hear you play." Laxus says and Freed blushes. 

"Okay, anything in particular?" He asks and Laxus nods.

"How about 'For River'?" Freed smiles.

"Of course." As Freed played, Laxus stood up and opened the window, leaning out, enjoying the night air when the music suddenly stops.

"You okay, Freed?" Laxus asks, turning back to him as he stands up.

"I'm fine." He says.

"What is it?" Laxus ask, going towards Freed and the green haired man, looks down.

"I don't know, never mind. I think it's time to turn in for the night." Freed says and walks to the door.

"Tonight was good, thanks." Laxus says as he exits the apartment.

"I'm happy it was good, thanks for inviting me." Freed says.

"No problem, night Freed." Laxus says and gives Freed a hug.

"Goodnight Laxus." Freed says and closes the door. Before Freed can sit down, he hears a knock on the door. He opens it only to see Laxus.

"Did you forget somethi-" Freed is cut off by lips pressing quickly against his. A couple moments later, Laxus pulls away.

"I forgot my coat." Laxus says with a small smirk.

"Well come in, if you want you can stay, we can make some more music." Freed says, pulling Laxus inside.


	13. Laxus x Reader:First Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a request for @ILoveRaphaelTMNT on watt pad. Just a cute, little adventure romance reader insert with Laxus.

"Come on Laxus!" I say loudly, pulling him out the door of the large guild hall. He grumbles a bit as I grab his large arm, pulling back a tiny bit.

"Come on, we don't have to be super quick." He grumbles but I just smile widely at him.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" I hear someone ask from the pathway up and I look back over to see the rest of Laxus' group.

"We have to do a mission, S-Class." I say with a bright smile as Laxus retracts his arm from my hand, cold look on his face.

"Not my choice." He says coldly as he crosses his large arms and my smile falters a bit.

"Okay, let's go though, we need to get to the station." I say as I walk past the main gates, looking at the others and waving goodbye. "We'll see you later!" They wave after us, a bit hesitantly as Laxus glares at them and back to me as we walk down the street.

"Ready for this?" I ask quietly, as I cross my arms also. I came into the guild a while ago as a medic but I realized I was able to control the light around me, able to morph it to my will and make weapons if needed. I soon became a S-Class mage and was put with Laxus for this mission.

He nods as we get onto the train when we get there and we sit down across from each other in a private room, the train soon taking off. "Where are we going?" I ask Laxus as I glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Just to the town a couple hours away." He says as he closes his eyes, leaning his head back and crossing his arms, scowl on his face. We had a mission to take out a small dark-guild. They were known as Telfor, not sure why though. They were located off in the woods but they came into town and terrified the people there, kidnapping, rape, murder. It's been going on for about a month and we had just received word about it so we came too help.

"Alright, we should rent out a room in town or we'll have to sleep outside in the woods." I say with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood but Laxus just grunts in return and I sigh. After a couple hours, I feel the train come to a stop and I open my eyes up to the bright light, blinking wildly as I stand up. I see that Laxus is still asleep so I poke his cheek.

"Come on, wake up." I grumble as I lean over him. "We are at our stop." After I say this, he swats my hand away as he grumbles also and opens his eyes, rubbing his face as he pushes me back and stands up.

"Good, we have to go." He says as he walks out of the private room and off the train, leaving me alone for a couple moments and I follow close behind. He has always been cold to me but he is like that to everyone I guess.

"Where should we start?" I ask him as I fall in step with him off the train and into town, specifically to the City Hall. "The mayor I'm guessing." He nods in response as he starts to walk faster towards the large building.

When we enter, it's very quiet in the large hall. "Hello, you must be the Fairy Tail mages." A man says who appears from what seemed like mid-air as he stands with his hands behind his back. He was tall but not like Laxus and he seemed to be scrawny, being a butler also, he looked the part perfectly.

"Yes, my name is Laxus Dreyar and (Y/N). Where is the mayor?" Laxus asks and I watch his tall form stand completely still as he stands with his arms folded, face cold as he looks at the butler.

"Oh, yes, come here." He says and brings us into a back area, leading us into a large office where a short, stout but large man was sitting behind a too-big of desk for him.

"Hello mages." The mayor says as he looks up at us, lacing his fingers together and he explains the mission to us. "The Telfor dark guild is located to the east," he says as he pulls out a map and points to the red circle on the map, "in the middle of that forest. We need you to defeat the leader so they disperse and can be caught by the council workers. They only have their powers in numbers."

After the meeting, we exit the hall and quickly start walking to the other side of town where the forest was. "Laxus." I say as I glance at him, walking in the night air.

"What?" He asks ruffly, glancing at me to the side. We had always been like this, myself being happy for him until it fades out and him being rough. I usually always was happy but Laxus kept putting me down by being rude and monotone.

"Whats our plan?" I ask him as I keep walking forward, frown on my face and arms crossed as it was a bit chilly. "We also need to make a camp to be close, no hotel or anything."

"We attack in the morning since you need light to attack. It oat likely will be dark where they are, deeper in the woods. But, you can draw it out from around us." He says plainly, telling the strategy as we enter the bright forest, trees farther apart for now. "Let's make camp in an hour."

I nod at what he says and we continue to walk in silence. Throughout the hour, I try to communicate but he just brushes me off.

"What about here?" I ask after an hour or so, pointing into the large clearing and he nods at me. I remove the bag from my shoulder and start to set up two bed rolls for us, far away from each other, knowing he wouldn't want to be near me and I lay on the uncomfortable ground.

"Night." I grumble and I hear a loud grunt of agreement in return and I turn over on my side, grumbling about Laxus as I do. I close my eyes and eventually get to sleep, a dark, dreamless state taking over me.

I feel something on my shoulder and I shoot up, hands out. I look to the sky and bring down down light, it binding around my attacker's wrists and a sword appearing in one hand. "Who are you?" I growl as the light strands on his wrists extend and wrap around his ankles also, skin sizzling a bit.

"Telfor guild, you are on our property, love." The dark-haired man says as he groans in pain, falling over as he doesn't have any limbs to move. "Let me go!"

"Where's Laxus?" I grumble as I look around the other wise empty clearing when I feel a hard object hit my cheek and I stumble, seeing the man's form bent a bit. "Did you head butt me?" I ask angrily but before he can respond, I hit him with the hilt of my light sword, effectively knocking him out quickly. "Laxus!" I yell, cupping my hands around my mouth to project my voice.

That's when I hear loud grunting and a boom along with a scream. I take off to the other side of the clearing, the place we were headed towards before we slept for the night. I emerge into another large, darker clearing with a large house but that wasn't what was important. There were about 60 men and women, all knocked out and some having large burns from what was electricity.

"Laxus!" I yell when I see him, hitting a woman 30 feet away with a lightening attack. He was covered in cuts, bruises and gashes. His left side was dark and his shirt was sticking to his side. I rushed over and he looks at me, his face sneering as his knees buckle and he falls forward.

"Oh my god, why did you go off with out me?" I grumble as I hold him, my muscles no match for his large and muscled form so I crumple down with him.

"You looked peaceful while sleeping." He muttered and any other time I would blush but I just help him onto his back. "This was a S-Class mission! What are you doing and how did I not hear you?" They were a powerful group and I should have heard the magic chants being yelled.

"Small deafening powder, like a small bubble." He says as he try's to stand up, pushing himself up with his arms but falling back down with a groan.

"That's dumb, don't ever do that again. I'll be back." I say as I stand up and run off back to where we were. I see the man from earlier, waking a bit so I kick his head, making sure he stayed knocked out. I grab my bag from yesterday and sprint back to where Laxus was, quickly pulling out some bandages and salve. "Okay, I'm not Wendy with healing but I can do as much as I can." Before he can reply, I use my light sword, turning it into a dagger so I can cut his shirt open.

"Hey! Really?" He grumbles as I keep him down, revealing his muscled and scarred torso.

"I need to bandage you up." I grumble as I push the shirt to the side, wiping the blood away with a rag. "This, will hurt." I say as I pour some of the peroxide on another rag, cleaning up the cuts and he lets out a small scream as I clean the large gash on his torso.

"Sorry. So sorry..." I mumble as I pull the rag away, moving on to another gash on his torso, getting the same reaction as before as I move to them hired and last gash. After a couple moments, I retract the rag and grab the salve, rubbing it on, hands bloody and I wrap him up quickly with the bandages. "I can't do a whole lot with what I have, I need more, we need to sew you up but I can't do that right now. We need to get you into town."

I wipe my hands on the old rag as he looks at me, groaning as he tries to stand but I stand before him and help him up. "Come on.." I mumble as I take in his form. He was still bloody and stumbling, I don't even know if he can get 10 feet with out falling. "Lean on me." I mumble as I take some light and morph it into a large staff, walking stick basically and I hand it to him.

"I appreciate this, sorry I left you." He says, surprising me and I stumble a bit myself and I look at him. "Let's just get back." He grumbles as a small blush comes upon his face and I smile.

"Don't worry, we'll be quick." I say as I kiss his cheek lightly but quickly and run off forward to grab the bed rolls, smile on my face. If I looked back, I could see a small smile on his face.

Comment, like and request!


	14. Laxus x Freed:Train Ride

Laxus feels a hand push against his arse and he looks behind him at the innocent looking Freed in the small hallway who was looking around as if nothing was happening. "Freed, your hand has drifted." He growls out, knowing that they were both playing but a small smile threatens Freed's face before retracting his hand.

"Terribly sorry, Laxus. Will not happen again." Freed says but knew fully well it will. "I thought you liked where my hand is right now though?"

Laxus slaps his hand away with a small smirk, a playful glare thrown at him. "Of course I do but not right now, we are about to enter into the public."

"Alright sir, but we are almost late.." Freed trails off before walking in front of Laxus. Laxus just forces his smirk back down as they exit their apartment, Bickslow and Evergreen having left earlier without them.

They had a mission today with Team Natsu and they were readying to leave, just having to meet at the train station but their morning activity ran a tiny bit longer than they expected. 

They started after Bickslow and Evergreen left. They did not know that they were together and they were not exactly bragging about it, knowing Makarov might disprove but they were not hiding it.

They quickly left the apartment after they shared a chaste kiss. Rushing down the crowded street, Laxus grabbed Freed’s hand that was in between them so others could not see it at how fast they were moving, Freed reveling in the warmth of Laxus’ hand.

They soon enter the town square and see the train station up ahead, letting go of each other’s hands as they see the rest of their team along with Natsu’s. “Hey! If it isn’t Laxus and Freed. Wondering if you guys were gonna be joining us.” Bickslow says with a loud laugh as he saunters over to them, leaning in a bit. “I heard you guys, when were you going to tell us about it?”

Both of their faces go a bright red but they look around the Seith mage’s tall form, seeing that the others did not hear, gladly. “We do not mind if you tel others, Bickslow.” Freed asks cautiously and Bickslow chuckles lightly as he crosses his arms. 

“Of course Freed, anything for Laxus.” As Laxus was about to ask how he heard them Bickslow responds. “If you are curious about how I knew, I forgot my wood carving knife and wow, you guys were really going at it, you are very loud.”

With an even louder laugh at their embarrassed faces, Bickslow walks back to the other group and before they can ask what all the laughing was about, they hear the loud train whistle, everyone grabbing their bags and heading on.

“What were you laughing about Bickslow?” Natsu asks him as they sit in the very large compartment, pushing their bags into the area above their seats. 

“Oh nothing, don’t worry about it.” He says as he tries to keep his laughter inside but fails miserably. Seeing that he was not going to get a response, Natsu shrugs his shoulders and sits in a separate area with the rest of his team. 

Bickslow winks at the green and yellow haired men before pulling Evergreen to another table. Freed smirks and grabs Laxus’ hand, dragging him to another table that was partly hidden away from the others.

After a little bit, Freed crosses over to Laxus’ side, sitting on his side of the table. Laxus quickly leans in and takes Freed’s lips into his, kissing him passionately very suddenly. “Hey! What is going on here?!” They hear a feminine voice yell and they separate quickly in surprise at the loud remark, looking for the voice to see Erza and everyone but Bickslow having a shocked face. 

“What?” Laxus grumbles before turning back to FReed and kisses him for a millisecond before Laxus is shoved back, Lucy leaning next to Freed. “WHat do you think you are doing?”

“Not letting you take advantage of Freed, you brute.’ Erza growls out who was apparently the one to push Laxus away from Freed.

“I was not taking advantage of him! He’s my boyfriend! He is the one who wanted to kiss here in the first place!” Laxus says as he pushes Erza aside, walking back to Freed and helping him up.

“You guys are going out?!” The two men hear from mostly everyone else in the room and the two men nod.

“Yeah, for about 2 months. How did nobody notice?” Laxus says as he kisses Freed again happily, ignoring every one’s remarks.

“That is why they were late this morning, having some fun.” Bickslow says, grossed out expressions crossing the room but they just ignore it as they passionately kiss.


	15. Loke x Reader:Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request from pikacam-chan on wattpad.

“Come back here! You stole my lunch!” She hears the pink haired man scream and she smirks as she races off through the trees, hearing the pounding feet of the small group underneath and behind her. “Come on, I’m hungry!”

 

She continues to leap from tree to tree as she throws another earth attack back, hitting the pink-haired man with a large boulder. He screams loudly in surprise as he is thrown back and the other girl continues to chase her. Right when she was about to throw another attack, she feels herself fall to the ground, no more trees in the way apparently. She lands with an oof, lying in a heap but she quickly fixes herself by standing up and moving to the other side of the clearing when the blond girl and a black-haired man come into the clearing followed by the other guy and a blue cat.

 

“What are you?!” The blonde woman yells as the other man stumbles besides her.

 

“Yeah! That hurt a lot!” The fire mage yells as he rubs the back of his head with a wince. She HAD hit him with a boulder.

 

“Earth Dragon Slayer. Surprised? I can tell you guys are also Dragon Slayers, well, you salmon brain.” She says with a small chuckle as shes get ready for another attack when she sees the girl raise a key.

 

“Open Gate of the Lion!” She yells as she swishes the key through the air and a loud doorbell sound is heard as a gold glow appears and Loke appears in front of Lucy, facing her. 

 

“You called beautiful?” Loke says with a cheeky smirk as he turns around and faces the other woman, his smile falling immediately. “Oh my god, Y/N?”

 

“Leo? I haven’t seen you in the longest time.” She says annoyed as she crosses her arms across her chest, face angry.

 

“I am really sorry about that!” He says as he approaches her, arms outstretched but she just raises her hand and the ground underneath him shoots up, taking him with it.

 

“Hey! That is my Celestial Spirit! Be careful with him! How do you even know him?” The blonde woman asks as prepared attacks from the two men die down.

 

“He left me suddenly with no reason or letter! We were freaking living together!” She yells as she makes the boulder rock pillar disappear suddenly and Loke falls to the ground with a scream. He gets up quickly and stumbles over to Y/N.

 

“I am sorry! I was dying!” He yells loudly in protest at her and she sighs as she walks up and kisses him sweetly, grabbing the collar of his suit roughly before pulling her lips away from his.

“I knew that but still, you could have written a letter. You had three years.” She mumbles as she kisses him again, smile on his and her face.


End file.
